Pokemon Omega High
by Spiritomber
Summary: The characters from gen1-6 are coming together for this story! There will be hard yaoi, cursing, death, and other things to come in the later chapters. This school isn't all what it seems to be, journey to P.O.H and discover the secrets and turmoil within... (I suck at summaries)
1. Prolouge

**So, here are a few things that I didn't put in the summary. Heroes from gen 1-6 are participating in the story, as such, the villains from their respective generations are also involved. I've brought in some villains from movies as well. Cynthia created this school to raise trainers so they can fight against Ghetsis' organization, but the rest will be revealed later on. But for now... enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

Cynthia was walking down a long corridor, she had called a meeting to discuss the recent events. About two years ago Ghetsis, the former Team Plasma leader, had been sighted. The gym leaders, champions, and E4 of every region realized how big of a threat he could be. He had made it clear how dangerous it would be to let him roam free when he used Kyurem's power to freeze over part of Unova. The Sinnoh champion knew that things could spiral into utter chaos, so she had made an executive decision then and there. She had to bring the strongest of the regions together. Most of the people she contacted agreed to help, because they knew what was at risk here. Her followers had only grown when they discovered that it wasn't just Ghetsis this time. He had gathered some of the most dangerous people throughout the world to help him. Giovanni, Cyrus, Archie, Maxie, Zero, Colress, Lysandre, all of them, former heads of diabolical organizations making up the bulk of the team. The stakes were high, Cynthia knew that if she didn't do something, they would lose everything

She entered the conference room... and sighed in embarrassment as she watched the gym leaders and elite four argue amongst themselves. Roxie had promptly just offered to bash Brawley over the head with her guitar, for Arceus knows what reason. Chuck and Claire were at each others throats once again. Morty and Falkner were completely oblivious to everything as usually, they could only focus on each other. Their romance was sweet, but it got in the way of work too much. Bruno and Karen were arguing as well. Cynthia really couldn't deal with all this. The only saving grace here was that the champions, Diantha, Lance, Steven, Wallace, Herself, Alder, and Iris were completely calm. They didn't argue, oh no, they found a way to settle their disputes in a civilized manner. Unfortunately, their underlings never could understand that concept

Cynthia gave a nod to the champions, as a sort of greeting/warning. The most powerful trainers of their regions put a special sort of ear plugs into their ears. Cynthia waited until they were ready, then released her Spiritomb. The Forbidden Pokémon let out an ungodly, satanic screech to attract the attention of everyone, which worked quite well, seeing as all present flinched in fear.

"Now that I have your attention. Its time we got down to business." Cynthia said, " We all are aware of the recent events yes?" She asked, receiving a nod from everyone present.

"Ok, then I need not say that it could've gone SO much better than it did." She said, touching the long table which slowly hummed to life, showing holographic images of their last operation.

"Now, I am aware that we came very close to our goal." Cynthia said as a picture of Ghetsis was shown, "We came closer to capturing Ghetsis then we ever have in our last mission. However, we still permitted him to escape." She continued

"That wasn't our fault though, all those Magnemite and Magneton came out of nowhere." Whitney whined. She hit the table until it showed the image she had meant. It showed Garchomp honing in on the vehicle the attack team had seen Ghetsis get into moments before. Just as the dragon type was about to catch them, an astronomical amount of Magnemite and Magneton had appeared from nowhere and bashed into the Pokémon, now normally, Garchomp could handle Pokémon like this. Yet the Magnet like Pokémon managed to slow the beast long enough for the vehicle to escape.

"I am very aware of that Whitney, what I'm saying is that we should've expected Ghetsis to have some sort of obstacle for us to deal with. Had we been fully prepared for the Magnemite and Magneton we could've caught him." Cynthia sighed in defeat.

"We shouldn't be bashing ourselves. There will be more opportunities to catch him." Steven encouraged

"Yes, but the new year is about to begin, and, as always, I will need some of you to volunteer." The Sinnoh champion stated

"Ugh, I hate having to teach the new trainers." Roxie complained

"Well, then lucky for you I need your poison type expertise." Cynthia growled, making the Virbank city Gym leader flinch.

"I'll volunteer." Steven said, he rather enjoyed engaging with the students at the school.

"Very well, Steven is in, Grimsley had already asked to serve at the school." She continued with a nod to the dark type elite four memeber.

"Those kids need to learn a thing or two about dragon types." Clair announced standing up

"Ah Clair, 'The Dragon Lady' I can think of no better teacher." Cynthia said with a smile

"Damn right you can't." Clair muttered. Then something caught her eye from outside, a faint red glow. She turned to get a better look at it, she saw the outline clearly. She had seen this particular Pokémon before, and she knew just what it was doing here

"MAGNEZONE!" Clair hissed causing the others to look up in alarm, and just as they did, Magnezone went rocketing off. Cynthia hit a red button, activating the alarm.

"Attention all guards, Magnezone was just spotted, stop it at all costs, DO NOT LET IT GET TO GHETSIS!" She raised her voice on the last part to show how serious she was about this.

The guard trainers unleashed their Fire types, Blaziken and Infernape, and commanded them to attack Magnezone with their most powerful fire and fighting type attacks. This Magnezone, however, had been especially trained as to raise its evasiveness to the highest levels. The guards watch in shock as the metal Pokémon easily dodged the attacks, and went flying off into the dark night sky. The guards were forced to tell Cynthia that the spy had escaped

She slammed her fists on the table, cursing under her breath. When she finally looked up, everyone could see the unrivaled fury in her eyes, "Fuck you Ghetsis." She growled as she was once again faced with a picture of the evil mastermind

* * *

Magnezone entered the secret base in which Ghetsis had created for his organization. The Pokémon recognized his trainer immediately and flew to Zero.

The white haired male greeted his partner with open arms and smiled, "Did you get what we needed?" He asked, to which the reply was a firm nod.

"Good, Lord Ghetsis will be most pleased, most pleased indeed." He chuckled as he led Magnezone to Ghetsis' quarters.

Upon entering, the two were greeted by an unholy roar as Hydreigon flew right above them, then hovered next to his master. Ghetsis Harmonia looked at the two.

"You bare good news I hope?" He asked, his voice was like that of nails scratching against a chalkboard, and it sent shivers down Zero's spine. The head of S.C.O.U.R.G.E ( Secret Council Of Unlawful Renegades Gathering Evil) eyed the two, waiting for an answer.

"Yes sir, we do." Zero said as Magnezone hovered forward and used its red eye to play back what it had seen to the mastermind

After the recording was finished, Ghetsis chuckled.

"That poor young fool. Cynthia really thinks she can beat me? That is a joke, her 'students' would never stand a chance against me. Zero, I want your research to continue immediately, the sooner we can get the legendary Pokémon , the sooner I can be rid of these nuisances." He commanded, as he watched the two leave, he turned to Hydreigon

"Well old friend, its a new year. Our grand plans will finally begin going into motion, and once they are, nothing, human or Pokémon will be able to stop us." He chortled. Hydreigon seemed to do the same, his many teeth showing, the dragon type wouldn't have to hold back much longer...

* * *

**So, did you like it, did you hate it? Tell me in the reviews below. If anyone genuinely like this story so far, I'll continue. Next chapter (if there's gonna be one) will be when we meet our ACTUAL main characters, oh don't get me wrong, everyone is important, I meant that we would meet the main protagonists! Paz review, I worked hard on this!**


	2. And so it begins

**Alright! Chapter two is ready to go! I want to make clear exactly which protagonists (or former antagonists) I'm using. They are: Red, Green, Yellow, Crystal, Lyra, Gold, Silver, Ruby, Sapphire, Wally, Emerald, Pearl, Diamond, Platinum, Black, White, Kyohei (BW2), Hugh, Rosa (BW2), Calem and Serena. And for the big shocker? ...N will be in the story too! I mean srsly? If I put Ghetsis in why wouldn't I put N in? N and others will make appearances around the 6th chapter though, sorry. Disclaimer: I own nothing! Now lets start the party!**

* * *

Gen 1 group-

"I can't believe it! We're finally here!" Yellow shrieked at the top of her lungs as the bus that Red, Herself, and Green had been riding pulled up to the massive school after about 2 hours of endless driving. Most students who applied didn't live close enough to the school to just walk there, fortunately the headmistress had found a solution to that problem. Upon registering, a group of students would occupy one of the recently built dorm that were just right across from the school. The trip might have been tolerable, if Yellow hadn't constantly talk about 'interesting facts' pertaining to the school.

"Jeez, be a little louder why don't you?" Green asked, having covered his ears to protect them from further damage. Red had remained silent, not all that big of a surprise. He had become stoic and silent, hardly ever letting his emotions show. In fact, as far as anyone who knew the boy had only known him to express anything to Green. His once best friend and now new found lover.

"Sorry Green, I just can't help myself! Its just so exciting, not everyone makes it into this school, we're lucky we got in. Isn't that right Chuchu?" She said turning to the pikachu on her shoulders

"Pika-Pi!" The electric mouse squeaked in response.

"Its still not something you have to shout about." Red mumbled. The two Pokémon trainers beside him had to do a triple take to make sure that what they had just heard was really what they had just heard. Red had just talked more than five words. Well that was a first...

"Wow, Yellow, I had never thought that I would say this, but you may be right..." Green mumbled

"See, if we can get Red to talk just by talking about this place, anything could happen!" The yellow haired female said. Once again Chuchu squeaked happily. She was right, they were going to make new friends, and new enemies. It would indeed by an exciting school year.

* * *

Gen 2 group-

Lyra, Crystal, Gold and Silver were walking together, even if it embarrassed Silver to be seen with them and their childish antics. Ok, so technically he was a kid as well, that didn't matter. The only reason he was walking with them was because he wasn't willing to go around anyone he didn't know, well, that and the fact he didn't want to get separated from Gold. He would never admit that of course, he had too much pride and iron will to say it. He hadn't even realize that Crystal had been talking to him.

"SILVER! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" She yelled in the red heads ear

"Sweet Arceus woman, you'll make me go deaf in my right ear!" He growled at her

"Well you weren't answering me, so I had to yell." She replied

"Oh ok, so whenever someone doesn't hear you ask a question you yell in that person's ear? Brilliant idea Shit-head." He snapped

That statement barely fazed Crystal, everyone in their little group had learned that this was how Silver would now and forever react.

"I didn't just ask one, I asked you FIVE fucking times." She lashed back. Ok, that had not been the come-back the boy with shimmering silver eyes expected. He stood there, completely shocked at how she reacted to his reply.

"Okay, fine. What was it that you were asking me?" Silver said once he recovered from his shock.

"I was asking you if you were going to sign up with Gold for the same room." Crystal repeated for what was apparently the sixth time.

"Yeah, yeah , sure I'll... wait, I can sign up to have the same room with Gold?" The red head asked, sounding a bit more excited then he had meant, then returned to his stoic expression and tried again, "I can sign up to have a room with Gold?" He asked more like his normal self

Lyra snickered at his slip up. He and Gold had been going out for awhile now, and it was funny to see whenever he slipped up and showed how happy he was about it.

Crystal smiled, "Well, you can, and more often then not the heads of the school put people who signed up for rooms with people that the students ACTUALLY wanted to be roomed with, anyone who doesn't sign up is paired randomly, and then, there's the chance of you still not getting paired with who you wanted to." She said. Honestly, the decision was completely random, because not all of the students knew each other yet. She had just wanted to give Silver a chance to be happy thinking that he could be roomed with Gold, then realized that he may very well kill her once he found out she had lied. She decided that she would just cross that bridge when she came to it.

Silver smiled a bit, then realized his mistake and once avian dawned his neutral expression. However, he was indeed very happy. He had a chance to room with Gold, sleep with Gold, stay up incredibly late doing unspeakable things with Gold. He looked over at the golden eyed boy, an received a seductive gaze in return, and then Gold just had to lick his lips in the most enticing way possible. Gold was probably the dirtiest person alive, and Silver was just fine with that.

* * *

Gen 3 team-

Ruby was a fashionista, he made clothes for his Pokémon, he made clothes for himself, and participated in contests. He was a skilled battler, but only when it was ABSOLUTELY necessary. Considering this was a school for battling trainers, the most likely only reason he had made it into the school was that he had a romantic relationship with one of the instructors. Who would that instructor be, you ask? It would be none other than Steven H. Stone. Now normally, a relationship like theirs would be forbidden, but they had kept a good job at keeping it a secret. Now, however, the two would be closer than ever. The two could become, very... intimate and dirty, in a matter of seconds when they were around each others. Why don't we see how long they can keep their relationship secret.

Sapphire was a more experienced battler. She had been on quite the long journey in Hoenn, she had gotten bored and returned home after she had completed it. There, she learned that her father had enrolled her in Pokémon Omega High. The first thing she had thought was, What the FUCK?! First of all because he had just enrolled her without asking her about it, secondly because she had been wondering what school on Earth names a high school that! She had been angry at first, but when she found out that Ruby, Emerald, and Wally were going to, she had agreed to go. Though she was still a bit upset, but she was excited because this meant that she would be learning from some of the world's top trainers! That made everything worth it.

Wally and Emerald were two... very different people. How they every came together was a mystery to EVERYONE! A seasoned battler and a inexperienced trainer. True, Wally had become stronger in the past years, but he still needed severe training. The two were happy and content however. They believed it didn't matter how different they were, all they cared about was each other. That was all that mattered. Ruby and Sapphire supported them with full heart, and that had just made them even happier. The four were close friends, but only those two had a relationship as lovers, and that alone made them feel unique and special.

* * *

Gen 4 team-

Pearl, Diamond, and Platinum, the three had met through quite the mix-up. Despite that, the three trainers had forged quite the friendship. They told each other everything, no matter what. When Platinum learned that Diamond and Pearl were a couple, she didn't mind at all. It was HOW she found out about it that disturbed her. She was still trying to wash the stains and smell from her sheets, that would be the last time she let the two sleep over. Even then though, she was still their friend. She loved the two like brothers, and it would always be that way. The blue haired girl had no problem with that whatsoever.

Diamond and Pearl were comedians, they always had been. So when Diamond told Pearl that he liked him, the blonde had presumed he was kidding, despite having feelings for the young boy himself. When he laughed at it, he was surprised to see the shock and hurt on Diamond's face. The young boy had run off in tears. Pearl had given chase to him on Rayler, and once he had caught up he apologized. He told him that he had kept his feelings a secret for so long, that he thought that if he told Diamond, he would have hated him. He was overjoyed when Diamond caught his lips in a heated kiss, and was more than happy to kiss back. They were each others. It was a love that was simply meant to be.

* * *

Gen 5 team-

Black and White were siblings. Black was a timid and naïve boy, unsure about many things in the world, only understanding things when Musha ate his dreams. White was an aspiring actress who enjoyed being the center of attention. The two cared for each other, but White had grown more concerned about Black since two years ago. His love interest, N, had disappeared without a trace after his father had been defeated. The two had never seen the green haired man again. That had devastated the young male. He had loved N, and he left without even saying goodbye, or at least, a proper good bye. The young one had asked his friends to search for N, and both Bianca and Cheren said they would look, but couldn't guarantee that they would find him. As of now, there was no sign of him. Black had seemed to give up after that. White knew it pained him, but she was confident that one day, N would come back for Black.

(I've decided to put in the BW2 team in one of the coming chapters, probably 4, so you'll have to wait for them.)

* * *

Gen 6 team-

Calem and Serena looked at each other and smiled. The two had mastered mega evolution, and saved their region. They were well on their way to the top, now, they had the chance to attend the greatest school in the world, and they were gonna take it. They would train with the best trainers in the world. They noticed that there seemed to be several other groups that had an air of confidence around them, just like the two. To their left, a boy with crimson red eyes, another with spiky brown hair and green eyes. A girl with long yellow hair accompanied them. To their right, a boy with red hair, and a boy with golden eyes, two girls, one with blue hair, the other with a big white hat followed the two. Ahead, four trainers, a flamboyant coordinator, two boys who were obviously gay, and a girl with deep blue eyes. Behind, three others, a bright, loud blonde, a navy hair colored girl, and a somewhat chubby boy. And finally, just a little bit away, two trainers who bore a striking resemblance to one another. The two trainers looked at each other, these others may be confident, but they were the ones who would reach the top.

However, for all of these young teens, life was about to get very different. In the coming years, many romantic, horrifying, devastating, awkward, embarrassing, and confusing event would bind them closer than ever thought possible.

* * *

**Well, I hope you like it. From here on out, the chapters will be told from different points of view. Sorry if some areas give more info then others. I still have some research to do so bear with me! Blue, N, and others will be coming soon. Oh BTW I'm putting aspects from alpha sapphire and omega ruby in this fic. oh, and yes, HORRIFYING experiences, there will be extremely gruesome chapters every now and again, but it will mostly be just to scare you, and ill tell you in beginning author notes if its going to be like that. Well, like, fav, and review if you haven't already, please hurry. **

***whispers very quietly* My life depends on it **


	3. New friends, and Speeches

**So, this is chap 3. Finally, some of our heroes meet each other. But if you wanna know who meets who, you got to read the chapter! Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did, each of these characters would have gotten their own seasons, and their would have been a LOT more yaoi!**

* * *

Cynthia POV:

_"Arceus help me."_ I thought to myself. Each and every new school year I had to start it off by giving a speech to the students. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy the children, it was the fact that I NEVER prepared for this, even though I KNEW it was coming! I had looked over some notes I had taken from my last speech, I had written the key parts of my past speeches down so that I could reference them before I gave the next speech. Steven and Clair helped me as much as they could, but ultimately I was the headmistress. It was my responsibility to prepare for this upcoming moment, and yet, I never even tried to write anything. For what had to be the twelfth time this morning I sighed and threw a small ball of paper that contained the shit I had just written into the trash. I could feel the gaze of my two closest advisers on me, and turned to face them.

"Can I help you?" I asked drearily

"We were going to ask you the same thing." Steven replied sitting beside me

"Why don't you ever have this thing ready before school starts?" Clair asked me

"Because my summer's are always busy with trying to find ways to fight Ghetsis. I wish HE took summer vacation." I growled

"No rest for the wicked." Steven said simply. He was my adviser, true, but there were times I wanted to slap him across the face. They were right though. Ghetsis never took a break, which meant that I SHOULD have found a way to balance my school work with my real work. I sat up and picked up the pen I had been using and began to re-write my speech. Then, after about 20 minutes I was still looking at a blank page, Steven and Clair watching me expectantly. I looked at the pen in my hand and promptly threw it across the room.

"WHY IS THIS SO HARD?!" I yelled to the heavens. I then put my head on my desk and just stared at the plaque on the wall across from my desk. It read 'Pokémon Omega High Headmistress- Sinnoh Region Champion' Well, right now I felt like I didn't really deserve either of those titles.

Steven and Clair looked at each other, then back to me.

"Cynthia, you have to give that speech. The whole school is depending on you. Your the inspiration to countless amounts of students, and if you don't give that speech, you'll be letting all of them down." Clair said

I looked at her and sighed, "Your right Clair. I have to do this, for the students." I looked at the paper on my desk, picked it up and ripped it to shreds. When I turned around Steven and Clair had both fallen to the ground anime style.

"Why did you do that?!" Steven exclaimed

"I don't need to right my speech down." I replied simply

"Oh really?" Clair asked me sarcastically

"Yes, you were right Clair. I AM these kids inspiration, if I don't give them a speech they will lose faith in me. I can't write one down now, so I'm going to do what I've always done when it came to speeches." I said

"Improvisation?" Steven asked getting up.

"Of course, its worked for me in the past, so why wouldn't it work now?" I asked

"Alright Cynthia, if you really want to do it this way, we'll have a go at it. Lets just make it clear that you can't pin any of this on us." The dragon gym leader clarified for me. I knew she was joking, at least I hoped she was. It was almost time to give me speech, so then I thought to myself

_"Well, I'm about to give the best improvised speech possible, or make a huge fool of myself"_

* * *

White POV:

Me and Black were walking towards the auditorium. As soon as we had gotten into the school walls, we had been instructed to wait in the auditorium. The office worker who had been greeting trainers told us that the headmistress would be giving a speech this afternoon. Well, I would be lying if I said that I wasn't excited to hear that all the students would get to meet the Headmistress before the school year even started! Black failed to see why it was such an exciting moment. I wasn't that surprised, Black was still a child mentally, so there were times that he needed help to understand certain things.

I felt bad for Black though. He told me that after N left, he had felt hurt and abandoned. Black had locked himself in his room and cried for so many nights. I wanted to hurt N for leaving Black, but I knew that would just make Black more upset. I was confident that N would come back, yea, but he sure was taking his time doing it. One reason that I had brought Black along with me was because I thought he would make a few new friends. He had become a little anti-social since N left him. Black and I eventually found the auditorium. I shit you not when I say that the inside of the place looked like a ducking palace! There were pillars around the place, with a massive stage, and many seats to accommodate EVERY person in the school

I guided Black over to some empty chairs, we were about to take them when two people shoved us out of the way to get the seats. That passed me off, they had just shoved me and Black out of the way for some GOD-DAMNED CHAIRS! It was then that I realized that Black bad stumbled more than I had thought. I turned as I heard his yelp as he fell forward, if he fell all the way down he would get hurt BAD. Just as I was about to grab him, some other guy caught a hold of his arm.

"You ok?" The boy asked. Black nodded at him, then looked at me. The black haired boy turned to me, his eyes a golden color, and smiled

"Hi, I'm Gold." He informed me.

"I'm White, and that's my brother Black. Thank you so much for helping him." I said, bowing to Gold

"Ok White, I'm not a god, you don't have to bow to me." He chuckled a bit, then a girl who was sitting beside him spoke up.

"Hey, if you two need places to sit, there are two open chairs here." Said a girl with sky blue hair.

"Yeah, your welcome to sit with us." Another girl said, this one wore an exceptionally large white hat, and had brown hair. She seemed nice enough, as did the other two, but it was the fourth one who unnerved me a bit. He had red hair and had eyes that shined like silver, but they had a sort of coldness about them.

"Crystal, Lyra, before you two go swinging around welcomes and opening, at least make sure that these two aren't just people who will take advantage of you." He said

"Oh really? Silver, not only have you taken advantage of us, but I don't even think you know what its like to be taken advantage of." The girl named Crystal said

"Shut the hell up! You don't know the first thing about me." Silver snapped at her. Even so, he reluctantly moved over so that Black and I could take the seats beside him. We got better acquainted with the four, they actually seemed like fun. We learned that Gold and Silver were a couple. We also learned that Gold had a bit of a gambling problem, which might of explained the billiards cue I saw under his chair when we first sat down. After our interesting conversation, the lights dimmed. The time for the Headmistress' speech had arrived

* * *

Cynthia's POV:

Well this was it. Time to go out and wow the audience. I was gonna die of embarrassment, I knew I was. Clair had been right, I needed to steal my courage and give this speech. Oh how I wished she wasn't right all the time. I took a deep breath, and stepped forwards. Followed by the new instructors, I stepped into the light of the auditorium. The thousands of bright, cheery faces staring back at me gave me a little bit of hope. Hope that I might be able to pull this off with just a few difficulties.

I looked up, not too surprised to see confused faces. It was ordinary for people to read from a paper when it came to speeches, though some people could do it without such help. I picked up the microphone and began to speak.

"Alright, I would like to open up by saying that I didn't even bother to right a speech. This is coming straight from my heart and mind. This year won't be about who gets all A's, who beats down the other when it comes to Pokéathlon events, or even about who can pass the hatching, breeding, and training tests. This year will be about if you tried or not. It will be about you showing the initiative and giving it your all. I hope that I get to see every single one of you graduate this year. You'll be working with the best of the best, so that means that if you do fail, it will be because you simply said 'Fuck it'. I will tell you now, no student will be saying that as long as I am Headmistress at this school. You pass or fail, it is ultimately your decision."

I looked around and was surprised to see that many people were nodding their heads in agreement. They understood what I expected and they WOULD give it their all. Now all I had to do was bring it home.

"The best thing you can do is take responsibility. Far too often do we blame circumstance and even other people for a current situation. 'This is just my life...' 'Its too late for me to change' 'I can't..." these are all statements used as an excuse to justify the destructive pattern of behavior and avoid actually doing something about it. You don't need to wait until next week to do a priority check and decide its time to do a 180. This is your life and you only get one. Make the most of it. Now, on that not, lets all work together to make this school year the best one yet!" I yelled

At first, silence, then a roar of approval and applause erupted in the auditorium. I smiled as the lights came back on, then turned and walked back towards my office. I had done a good job. I could already tell that this year would be a good one, aside from the Ghetsis problem. Now, all that was left was to survive the school year

* * *

**Well, did you like it, did you hate it? Please review after you read the chapter. Reviews are what encourage me to keep writing, all too often has one of my stories that were supposed to be long get discontinued because of lack of reviews. Well, anyway, luv!**


	4. Late for a lesson of fear

**Ok my fans! Chapter four is ready. I would like to thank my two followers who have kept me going on this so far, Eevee-Madness and Lisskers! While it would be nice to have more fans, you two are great supporters! I've got a special announcement that will be made in the authors end note, so read, review, and read again**

* * *

Ruby POV:

I yawned as I woke up from my comfortable sleep. The students were all paired together and put into dorms the other day after Cynthia's speech. Ruby had hoped that he could get roomed with Emerald and Wally, but no. He had gotten stuck with some red headed jerk. It was obvious that this guy didn't like being roomed with me either. He told me his name was Silver. He didn't even give two shits about me though. I had gone to bed once all my stuff was organized and put where it needed to be, a contest coordinator could never be too organized. I sat up and gathered my clothes and went to the bathroom. The one thing I regret was that I failed to realize that Silver had already occupied the shower. He was stepping out as I came in, and he didn't have a towel. I can tell you my face was red as Magcargo's skin when I saw him in the buff. He yelled at me to get the hell out, which I promptly did.

I just waited in the living room until Silver came out. He shot me a glare and picked up his Pokégear. He punched a few buttons on it and set it to his ear. He started talking to some guy named Gold. I didn't want to be in that room if he started talking about me, so I went into the shower. I was in there for about five minutes before I heard Silver yell

"WE HAVE WHO?!" His cry echoed through the whole dorm. I heard him run into the bedroom and scramble for his materials. I got out of the shower and poked my head out.

"What is it?" I asked. He was obviously surprised and terrified at something.

He looked at me like I was a croagunk with a disease. Something you do NOT want to get close to. It hurt a little to see him look at me like that. It made no difference, I still wanted to know what was up with him.

"Ugh, if you need to know. Its my first period teacher, its Clair 'the dragon lady'." He informed me.

"Alright, who is she?" I asked. I believe that Clair was a Johto region gym leader, and both Silver and Gold were from the Johto region. I assume they had history with one another, but there was the possibility that I could be wrong.

"She's a vile, cruel beast! If you piss her off there's no telling what she'll do! I heard a rumor that one time she gave a student detention for a whole year and then she held him back, just for the fun of it!" He exclaimed, grabbing his bag and heading for the door.

"Wow, she sounds like quite the woman. Too bad I'm gay." I called

Silver looked at me, "Well, say what you want. Gold told me the roster, and you're on it to." He said before taking off through the door.

"Wait, WHAT?!" I yelled. Afterwards I ran into the room and got dressed. I grabbed a burrito from the fridge. I found it convenient that the fridge was pre-filled. I threw the food item into the microwave and begged for it to hurry up. I snatched it up as soon as it was done and ate it on the way out. My mouth was thoroughly scorched before I even finished eating. I absolutely hate Clair's class, and I haven't even been in it yet! I kept running, quite unsure of where to go really. I ran around the corner and made contact with something firm

"OWW!" I said as I fell on my rump. I looked up and made eye contact with the one person I was actually happy to see today. My brutal boyfriend Steven! Yea, technically, I would be expelled and Steven would be fired if the Headmistress found out about our romance. We had been willing to take a chance with our love however. Thankfully, no one had come close to finding out about it yet.

"Young man, might I ask what you are doing out of class?" He asked with a small shimmer in his eyes. He always made me weak with the simply looks he gives me. His melt away smiles, his strong, sexy body. Yea, he had made love to me before, and it was magical. I shook those thoughts from my head and got back to what I was originally going to say.

"I'm, looking for Ms. Clair's classroom." I said with a wink

He looked at me, then pointed down a long corridor. "Her room is the last one on the right." My lover informed me with a small smile.

"Ok, thank you Mr. Stone." I said, getting up from the floor. I was about to get going when Steven caught my wrist and pulled me in for a kiss. It was great, the way he pushed his tongue against my lower lip, asking for entrance. I allowed him, and our tongues danced in a dangerous battle for dominance. Steven, unfortunately, won. His tongue swirled against mine, and with each slight movement I moaned into the kiss.

Eventually, he let me go and smiled. "I love you Ruby, now get to class, Clair is gonna be pissed." He said and pushed me towards her room. I turned around and blew him an air kiss. He pretended to catch it and pushed his hand against his lips. I smiled and went into the class room... and was treated to the worst welcome possible.

"Well, well, well, look who's decided to join us. Everyone, lets welcome Ruby." The blue haired woman at the large desk said, slowly clapping her hands. She had royal blue eyes, and her nails were painted the same color. A Dragonair was sleeping soundly beside her desk. I saw Silver and who I assumed to be Gold in the third row. Some kid with brown hair and a girl with hair the same color, but done up in a ponytail. I also noticed two new guys whom I hadn't seen at the auditorium. One guy had hair like a qwilfish the other boy had a visor with brown unruly hair that overcame it. I suddenly became aware that Clair was still watching me. I turned to face The Dragon Lady

"Take you seat young sir, we've been waiting long enough." She said. Just as I was about to sit down, Clair told me one more thing. "I hope you know that now your on my shit-list."

* * *

Black POV:

So the boy who was named Ruby finally showed up. I wasn't spiteful, but I did wish that we had been able to start on time. I had heard something coming from behind a curtain. I was curious to see what was behind the curtain, and when I asked Clair, she said it was for the lesson. Now that Ruby had arrived we could finally start the lesson. I knew that she would be teaching us about the dragon type. How to train them, treat them, play with them, feed them. All of that, and more apparently. We would only have Ms. Clair for the first semester this year, we would get a new teacher for the second semester. I snapped away from my thoughts when Ms. Clair started talking

"Alright class, now that everyone is here, allow me to introduce myself." She said, "Hugh, Kyohei, so help me Arceus if I catch either of you grab each other like that again I'll bounce both of your asses to Headmistress Cynthia's office." She snapped the last bit at the two new kids. Their faces turned a violent shade of red. I could relate with them, there were several times where White, Cheren, or Bianca had called me out when I was in a compromising position with N, that is, before he left.

"As some of you already know, my name is Clair, or 'The Dragon Lady' I'm fine with whatever. What I'm not fine with is when a student questions me, disobeys me, or just plain annoys me. I know that some of you have heard rumors that I get a student kicked out of the school in a week, I'm here to tell you that's not true..."

The class breathed a sigh of relief

" Sometimes its more than one." she finished. Everyone cringed at that, there was a possibility of any of them getting expelled if they so much as looked at Clair wrong.

"Now, since that's out of the way. Lets get started with the lesson, shall we?" She asked as she reached for the curtain and pulled back. I froze in terror when I saw the Pokémon in the cage behind the curtain. The one Pokémon that I feared more than anything, the Pokémon that traumatized me so long ago. I knew it wasn't HIS, but the fact that it was a Hydreigon alone was enough to scare me. All the painful memories came back to me like a river...

* * *

**Well. This is interesting. So, N will be here by chapter 6, but I'm going to let my FANS decide how he gets here. Do you want A) GHETSIS' Hydreigon to actually attack Black in the next chapter, and White find a way to tell N, or B)N has a chance encounter with Alder and learns about Cynthia's plans? Tell me in the review below**


	5. Black's trauma

**Thx for the reviews, all of you! This chapter picks up from where chap 4 ended. Also, Red and Green are involved later, and finally Ghetsis' HYRDEIGON! I hope you enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Black's POV:

Why, why of all the Pokémon did it have to be HYDREIGON?! I've never personally owned one, but I have seen the chaos and hurt that they tend to bring with them. I still have nightmares about HIS Hydreigon. I remember seeing it the first time in Dragon spiral Tower, it had wiped out my whole team in a matter of seconds. I had seen how vicious it could be on more than one occasion. I had seen a Pokémon mother, who had simply been trying to protect its young from the man who owned the dragon type Pokémon, be mauled by the three headed dragon type. That beast was cruel and vicious, it didn't just stop at Pokémon. I had bore witness to a time when Hydreigon devoured part of a human being, like a bloodthirsty savage. I wished to be anywhere but here, anywhere where this beast wasn't.

"Now, Hydreigon tend to be violent, so you must be careful when handling them. If you treat them with respect, they will treat you the same way. However, they are easily provoked, meaning that you will have to be very careful with this Pokémon. Then again, you have to do that with any dragon type." Clair chuckled. She reached behind her desk and threw a fish at the dragon. She laughed as Hydreigon caught the fish with his right mouth. She smiled and turned to the class.

"Now, who wants the chance to get to know Hydreigon?" She asked, picking up a bucket of fish and sticking it outwards, offering it to anyone who would volunteer. She grew slightly annoyed when nobody came forward. She started tapping her foot, as a sort of signal for SOMEBODY to step up. Of course, nobody was willing to go near the three headed beast. True, many of the students were encouraged and invigorated by Cynthia's speech, but there is NO way in hell that anybody was going to get near that thing

Clair narrowed her eyes and sighed. "Very well, I suppose we're going to have to settle this like CHILDREN." She emphasized the last word, to make it quite clear that she was NOT happy with the group.

"Alright, we'll do eenie-meenie-miney-mo to decide who is going to step up." She announced.

I saw Gold lean over to Silver and whisper something into his ear, which made the red-head smile a bit. I had been thinking about what he might have said when Ms. Clair started her selection process. Her way of this particular game was... very different

"Ok. Eenie-meenie-miney-mo, I pick you, now lets go!" She said suddenly, by spinning around a bit and pointing at a random student. Unfortunately that random student was... me. I stared at her in shock when she stopped and looked dead at me. I glanced at White, and she shot up out of her chair faster than a snivy with a burned behind

"Ms. Clair! Black can't go inside that cage with that, that thing!" She exclaimed

"Oh, why not? Why can't he do what is expected of everyone else, should he be excused from the assignment? Your telling me that Black CANNOT due this simply assignment, all he has to do is feed the thing a fish!" She snapped at White

"Well, you see, Black had a traumatic experience with a Hydreigon before and..." White started

"Then he should face his fear and get in here and feed it a fish." Clair interrupted her.

"But, Ma'am!" White said

Clair shot her a glare and then proceeded to live up to her reputation of fiercest teacher ever. "I'm sorry Black, but it seems you will be failing this assignment, its not a good idea to start the year with a zero. However, since your sister is so insistent that you NOT do the assignment, I'm afraid that I couldn't bare her being mad at me for sending you in there." She told me

I took a deep breath. I couldn't get a zero on the first day. I stood up and walked to the front. I could feel White's concerned gaze upon me as I walked to the teacher. She held out the bucket which I took. I turned to the cage and slowly walked forward. I was at the door of the cage when the dragon flew closer to me. I jumped back in surprise, then recovered. I stuck my hand in the bucket and offered the fish to Hydreigon. I watched as the dragon sniffed my hand, and licked it with its forked tongue. Once it decided that it was safe, Hydreigon took the fish from my hand and ate it

I turned to Ms. Clair and earned a smile from her. She motioned for me to take another fish. I reached in once again and held out the fish. Hydreigon flew forwards toward the aquatic creature. I took a small step forward, and wished I hadn't. What happened next went by so fast that I barely had time to really register the events. I guessed that I must've stepped on Hydreigon's tail which was hanging loose from the cage. It unleashed a terrifying roar. That roar alone brought memories flooding back into my mind. I screamed as images of HIS Hydreigon devouring poor and innocent people and Pokémon. I was on my knees at the cage, screaming and crying. Pretty much having a total panic attack in the middle of the classroom. I felt myself getting pulled from the cage. I looked up and saw Clair and Gold dragging me from the cage to a corner in the room. White, Lyra, Crystal, and Gold tried to calm me down. In the meantime Clair tried to soothe Hydreigon.

I was stuck in that corner, shivering in fear the rest of the period. I was overjoyed when the bell finally rang. White walked with me on the way out. While we were walking, Ruby hailed us down.

"Hey, Black right? Are you ok? That was really something back there, with that roar and you breaking down..." He said, then caught himself. He looked embarrassed at the fact that he blurted that out. I was ok with it, really, I had expected people to talk about it after it happened. I watched him for awhile as he tried to find the right words for what he wanted to say. He was saved by Gold, who came running up to us, apparently wanting to show us something

"Guys come on! I want to introduce you to some of my other friends!" He yelled as he grabbed White's hand and Ruby's hand. Since I had grabbed onto White, I was pulled along with her. Gold lead us to some sort of massive tree. I looked at it in awe, the tree was so huge that you would have to walk for 20 minutes until you circumnavigated the base of the tree

Two boys were standing off in the shade. One had crimson red eyes, the other had verdant green eyes. The two were standing close to each other, and it seemed as though the red eyed one was leaning on the brunette next to him.

"Black, White, Ruby, these two are Red and Green." Gold announced gesturing to the two. The one with red eyes, who I assumed was Red, just looked at us, then turned his head slightly to the other direction. Green was more, outgoing however.

"So you three are the little guys new friends?" Green asked coming closer

"Well, yeah, I guess." I mumbled a bit

Red looked at me. "You were the boy who lost it in The Dragon Lady's class weren't you?" He asked

I looked at him and nodded, slightly embarrassed to admit it. I was surprised the Red didn't laugh at me. Then again, he seemed a bit anti-social. I suppose that was just normal for the trainer.

"Well, at least you didn't get on her bad side." Green said, trying to encourage me. I looked around for missing faces, Crystal, Lyra, and even Silver weren't anywhere around.

"If your looking for the other three, they already go a move on back to class." Gold informed me, " The students get 15 minutes to transition between classes the first week since this place is so massive, by the second week your expected to know where everything is, so you get 7 minutes. We still have some time before we have to get to class." Gold continued

Green smiled, "well, while we have the time, why don't you tell us about yourselves." He invited

White and I told them about when we had started on our journeys. She was going to become a actress, while I had planned to become a Pokémon master. After we had finished with our journeys, we had heard about the school, so we had decided to enroll. The others actually seemed into the story about how we got here. They told us their own story. Professed Oak had apparently enrolled Green and Red after they had completed their journeys. Gold ended up here because his mother made him do it, why exactly, he never told anyone. He told us, however, that it didn't matter to him because he got to be with Silver. Ruby apparently got in because he has 'special ties'. What that meant none of us knew.

Green kept asking me about what happened in Clair's room. Eventually I gave in and told him about what had happened. I expected him to laugh, but he just smiled and told me that I shouldn't get too worked up about that. He told me it would all work out. It was then I noticed that a wild Hydreigon was flying above the trees. It was odd, normally you don't see wild Hydreigon. I walked into the normal lighting and whistled. Clair had taught us that Dragon type Pokémon normally respond to whistles. This Hydreigon seemed calm, so I didn't feel like there was too much to worry about. The dragon tilted its head, I just couldn't make out the expression it was wearing. I wish that I had seen it before it was too close for me to do anything.

The dragon type swooped down and tackled me before I could even go oomph! I attempted to stand up, just to be knocked on my back again. I looked up to see that Hydreigon flying towards me again, its eyes were bloodshot. It was the most terrifying thing I had ever seen. Instinctively I threw out Bo's pokeball . The Emboar landed on the ground before Hydreigon. I couldn't believed what had happened after that. The Hydreigon let out and unearthly howl and used dragon rush on Bo. It hit with such force that it sent Bo flying into a nearby column. I had failed to register anything after that, I heard the others release their own pokémon , but I didn't care. There was only one Hydreigon that possessed that level of power.

I heard another roar and turned to face the horror that had attacked me two years ago. Hydreigon had swept aside the others like they were trash. It flew towards me, and I only had time to scream before it caught my right arm in its powerful jaws. I felt the teeth rip through my clothes and skin. The pain was searing. I felt the teeth of the dragon sink in further, scraping my bones, threatening to break them. I thought that would be it until I heard some kind of monstrous roar come from nearby

Hydreigon released my arm and let me fall to the ground, just in time to dodge a dragon rage. I looked to where it had come from and saw Clair and her Dragonair. Hydreigon scowled and flew off, it was satisfied for now. But its revenge wasn't fully enacted. The boy, in its mind, had only felt a small bit of the pain he had made the dragon feel.

The others crowded around me to make sure that I was ok. Clair came up to me as well and called the infirmary. Two Blisseys came and took me away. The nurse would try to fix my arm, hopefully without any problems. Yet, something was still bothering me. That Hydreigon, wasn't wild, it was... it was...HIS Hydreigon...

* * *

Whites POV

I couldn't believe what had happened this afternoon. I had asked Clair how she had found us, she simply told me that she heard the commotion from her room and came to help us. I was so worried about Black. I had gotten the chance to see the Hydreigon close up before it escaped. I saw what I had been looking for. This last time Black had fought this particular Hydreigon, he had left a scar on it. But, it shouldn't have been possible! Its trainer was locked away, and yet somehow it had found us?! I needed to get help. If HE was really out there somewhere, I needed to find help. I had stayed by Black's side until it was time for me to leave. I didn't give two shits if I missed the rest of my classes, my brother had been hurt, I had to stay by him. When I got home, I decided to go into Black's dorm. He had gotten paired with Gold, thankfully someone I knew. I told Gold that I needed to find something in Black's bag

It took me a few minutes to find Black's Xtransceiver. I went through the numbers, N had to be in there somewhere. I knew that Black wouldn't have cut of all his connection with N. Eventually I found an undefined number, and I remembered Black telling me something. He had told me that he had promised N that he wouldn't call him unless he absolutely needed to. I had decided that it WAS time to call. So I hit the button, and waited as it rang. I was about to give up when I finally heard a voice

"Hello?" The soft, gentle voice asked

"N!" I asked in return

"White? What is it? Why did you call me?" His voice sounded shocked and surprised, and he had every right to be. I hadn't even warned him that I would be calling.

"N, its about Black... Black...he... he..." I broke down crying before I could finish my sentence. It took me awhile to finally relay my full message to N. All the while I hoped to Arceus that I had made a mistake...

* * *

**Well, at 2000+ words, this is the longest chapter yet! Tell me what you thought about it! Next chapter, Black gets a pleasant surprise! And we learn just what Hydreigon was doing at the school! If you have any questions, please pm me. But still, review about my story! Remember that reviews keep the story going!**


	6. The story of Hydreigon

**here we are, chapter six! Blue and N are finally here! I've also been wondering about this. Which shipping pair should get their yaoi first, and when? Tell me who you think it should be, and when you think it should be, in the comments!**

* * *

Black's POV:

I was still stuck in the infirmary. The nurse said that my arm was in very bad condition. Well, duh! My arm just got torn up by a bloodthirsty dragon type, of course its in bad shape! I knew that the nurse was just trying to take care of me, but I didn't like not being able to go to my classes. The nurse had said that I couldn't leave until I could move my arm without feeling extreme pain. So, I was likely to be stuck here for another day or so, considering how deep Hydreigon had bitten into my arm. I would like to say that I didn't know why that Hydreigon was so vicious towards me, but I knew exactly why. I still think back to the fight in that castle. The battle in which I overcame not only my lover, but his monstrosity of a father as well. There was one moment that I wish hadn't happened. I might not have had to worry about Hydreigon if it hadn't happened.

I was pulled away from my thoughts as the door opened. I looked up to see White, followed by the others who had witnessed the attack walk in. They all proceeded to asked me if I was ok, if I thought that I would make it. Ok, the last part kind of worried me, were they afraid that I would die? I pushed the thought from my mind as I answered all of their frantic questions

"Yes, I'm ok. Yes, I at least hope that I'll get out of here soon. No, I don't think I need to have my arm amputated." I swear to Arceus, all of these questions were scaring me. I mean, who asks you if you think your arm should be cut off!? I guess I shouldn't blame them, they were all pretty worried about me. Even Red, who apparently never expressed himself, had a look of concern in his eyes. I answered all of their questions the best I could. Then, one of them asked the question I had been hoping that nobody would ask.

"Black, why did that thing attack you?" Gold asked me.

I looked at the golden eyed boy and sighed. I had to tell them about my past with the dragon type, or else they would have no idea why that had happened. I took a deep breath and told them about everything that had happened between me and the Brutal Pokémon.

* * *

Ghetsis POV:

I smiled to myself. Hydreigon had returned from the small scouting job I had given it. Seeing the blood around its mouth had surprised me, until a Magnemite played back what it had witnessed at the school for me. Every since I had Zero join my organization, I had been using the army of Magnemite and Magneton he controlled as my personal spies. They observed and reported everything they saw to me or one of my subordinates. I had watched in revelry as Hydreigon attacked the boy. The same boy who had ruined my plans so long ago. Seeing the blood run from his arm was a wonderful sight to me. I was watching the video for the third time when I heard a knock at my office door.

"Come in." I called and turned around to face the visitor. Colress walked in with a few papers in his hands. He set them on my desk and looked at me.

"You seem... happy? What happened to you?" He asked me.

"Colress do you remember the boy I told you about who ruined my original Unova conquest plans?" I asked him. When he nodded I continued, " For some time now, Hydreigon and I both have wanted revenge on that boy. I just watched a video replay that a Magnemite showed me that showed Hydreigon catching that child and biting into his skin. The blood that flowed was so good to see, it made me happy." I said, chuckling

Colress seemed lost in thought for a moment then spoke, "Sir, I understand why you would want revenge on the boy, but why Hydreigon?" He asked me. I looked at the researcher and chuckled. I decided to inform the good doctor about the past between Hydreigon and the hero of truth.

"Colress, Hydreigon is the Brutal Pokémon, it shows no mercy when it comes to battling. I remember when it was just a small Dino, it had been ruthless even then. It had hatched from an egg that my associated discovered. One of the first things it did was bite into one of its caretakers. It refused to let go, and when I arrived the beast had already chewed so much into his leg that the bone was exposed. I had the creature battle against Pokémon much larger than it. It was to be a test of how much power the beast had. I had been utterly shocked as I had seen the small dragon not only defeat the Pokémon it battled, but literally devour the smaller ones it defeated." I heard Colress gag behind me, it was understandable, I had almost thrown up when first watched it happen. One he recovered from the revelation, I continued my story.

"After that, I pit Deino against other Pokémon, each one more powerful than the one before it. I watched in awe as the creature defeated each and every one of them. It had taken awhile, but finally, Deino had gone through enough battles to evolve into Zweilous. After it evolved, I removed it from the grunts care. I kept it with me at all times, though it refused to listen to me. I tried every means possible to get it to obey. One day Zweilous did something I had never expected it to do. I had just woken up, and saw the two headed dragon in the corner. I had moved towards it, meaning to take it out for a bit of battle practice. Colress, tell me, why do you think I wear this?" I asked, pointing to the red device that sat over my right eye.

"I believe you once told me that it helped you analyze the power of the enemy Pokémon" he replied.

"Yes, but that is not its only purpose." I said. I grimaced after I said that, the one fault of my trusted Dragon type partner was something I could never forget. Nevertheless, I still kept the dragon around, even though I was aware of how vicious it could be towards people and Pokémon alike.

"There is only one other reason why I wear this. That one day, the day that I finally made Zweilous obey me, was the same day it had attacked me without hesitation. Zweilous had jumped on me, his teeth snapping at me, I tired to fight him off. My attempts to get the dragon-type off were doing nothing to faze it. It was then that Zweilous brought his claw down, and ripped my eye from its socket, the blood pouring down my face, into my mouth and onto the floor." I smiled darkly as Colress threw up into the nearest wastebasket, thankfully there actually was one for him to throw-up in. I turned to face him, "Yes, Zweilous tore my eye out of its socket. The pain I experienced after that was completely unbearable. I forced Zweilous off of me and retaliated to its actions. I kicked the dragon until it had stopped moving. I had been sure it was dead when it was enveloped in a bright blue light. I had stared in actual fear at the three headed beast it had become. I felt as though this would truly be my end. Imagine my surprise when Hydreigon bowed to me, in total respect."

I looked at Colress, who still was shocked about what I had said about Zweilous being responsible for my right eye. I still hadn't felt as though I had fully answered his question, so I decided to bring the story to a close. "Afterwards, Hydreigon followed my every command. We won every battle we ever had, and it seemed as though there was no stopping us. Then, that one fateful, day, the day that FREAK I called my son lost to the boy, even with Zekrom's power. I had witnessed the whole battle myself. I couldn't believe what I had seen, even after all my conditioning of the boy, he still lost. Forced to act, I challenged the boy who had the help of Reshiram on his side to a battle. I was sure that I would win, after Hydreigon had managed to beat the white dragon. I felt like victory was assured, but then somehow the boy beat Hydreigon, with a galvantula's X-scissor! The attack had cut into the dragon, leaving a scar on it. That insignificant boy managed to defeat my entire team after that! An unnamed boy had bested me! After the Shadow triad freed me from captivity after I had been taken by the authorities, I went looking for the Pokémon I had been forced to release." I said, slamming my fist on my desk, "After continuous searching, I found Hydreigon. I discovered that it had been training, not just on its battle skills, oh no. It had been training on its hunting and killing skills, preparing to enact its vengeance upon the boy who humiliated it. Never in my life had been more happy to see the Pokémon. That Colress, if why Hydreigon wants revenge on that boy, just as much as I do." I concluded.

Turning to face Colress, I stopped to look at the Brutal Pokémon. I then thought to myself, "_Yes, the boy deserves to perish. He will know true pain and fear. Old friend, do not worry, you will soon get your chance to have your way with that child. Just wait for now..."_

* * *

Black's POV:

I looked at the shocked faces as I finished my tale about mine and Hydreigon's past. The only one who wasn't surprised was White, which didn't surprise me at all. I had told her about what had happened. The first person to speak up was Ruby.

"How did you manage to stand up to something so cruel and evil?" The coordinator asked. I had told them all of my experiences with the beast, how it killed people and Pokémon and how it had managed to defeat Reshiram. It was one of the most powerful things I gad ever seen. My description of it must have made everyone present horrified, and I didn't blame them.

"I don't know. I also don't know if it was the same one, I couldn't see the scar that Tula's X-scissor had left. I couldn't be sure if it was the same Hydreigon that I had fought so long ago." I sighed. I was scared, if it really was the same one, how did it ever find me? Why, why was I being forced to live in fear of this monstrosity? Hadn't I already experienced the terror of the dragon type. My thoughts were broken as someone new entered the room. I turned to look at them and my heart skipped a beat. There, in the doorway, was a man who had hair with the color of a meadow. The one who I had called my love at one point. The first thing I did, was embarrassing in a way, but I cried, cried tears of joy as N stepped in to room. I knew that the others were confused, but I didn't care. I felt N hug me and whisper into my ear that I would be ok, that he was here with me now. But, even during all of that, one thought stayed in my mind

_"How did he find me?"_

* * *

**Well, chapter six is finished! Do you guys think I gave Ghetsis too many parts? Did I put in too much? You guys have to tell me so that I can make coming chapters even better. I am mixing in aspects from the games, anime, and manga, just letting you know. Oh and when I played the gamer, MY Reshiram DID lose to Hydreigon, just wanted to throw that in there. Please Review! I know I said Blue would come in along with N, but I felt as if it would be awkward to throw her in now, so she WILL come, I can tell you that. She isn't going to be a student however. Her role will all become clear when I get her in, so please bare with me! LUV YA FANS! **


	7. Steven teaches about ROCKS

**Alright everyone! This chapter we are introduced to another teacher, and he is a shocker! Enjoy the chapter. N and Black will be back in chapter 8, but everyone will still be wondering about the two! This chapter is going up LATE for me, so if there are a few mistakes that are left after I proof read and post, please don't be angry because I will still be a little out of it.**

* * *

Silver POV:

I hadn't seen gold all day today, after Clair's class. I new that we wouldn't see each other again until after lunch, for some weird class taught by a poetic dark type trainer. Literally he only taught us about dark types and literature. I was grateful when the day was over. When I got back to my dorm, I found that Ruby was already there. When I asked him if he knew where Gold was. He told me about how that Black kid I had seen earlier was attacked by a Hydreigon, apparently a trained one. He informed me that Red, Green, Gold, himself, and White had tried to fight it off, only to have Clair steal the show with her Dragonair. Well, I wished that I had been their for that shit. I slid onto the couch and sighed. I turned to Ruby and asked one last question.

"Where is Black?" It made me a little upset when Ruby responded with

"Are you developing feelings?" He asked with a small smile

"Shut up, I'm just worried, I'm not a monster. You have to care about someone when they get attacked by a wild dragon type." I snapped at him. Why was it so hard for people to even consider that I have feelings!? I know I'm not that expressive, but I do WORRY about people from time to time. I had been through enough shit to know that the world can be a cruel place and NOBODY can go through it all alone. I stood up and went to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and washed myself off. Afterwards I decided to retire early so that I could wake up early tomorrow. I looked to the dresser beside my bed and picked up my Pokégear. I scrolled through the contacts and found Gold's number. I texted him before I went to bed, knowing that he was most likely asleep already. That night, my dreams, no my nightmares once again invaded my subconscious, and it was always the same thing...

I was in some dark room, laying on a bed. I heard a door open and close. I knew what was coming, and I closed my eyes as to not see the events transpire. I felt my captor feel around my body. I felt my pants be removed shortly after. I dug my fingers into my wrists, hoping I would get the desired effect. I shot up in my bed, thankful that I woke up before things got ugly. This was why I wanted to be roomed with Gold, he always drove away the nightmares...

* * *

Green POV:  
The next morning was a little hard to get through. I have almost every period with White, and whenever I looked at her, I saw how concerned she was. I constantly assured her that it would be ok. When that green haired guy came into the infirmary, Black seemed, happy, yes he was crying, but I had a feeling that they were tears of joy. I tried to talk to Red about it, but he always just looked at me with that look in his eyes, letting me know that he DID care. I just wish that he would talk again. He had been so quiet recently, and it was bugging me. The day seemed to go by faster than before, and I wasn't complaining about that. School had started Wednesday, Black hadn't been in any of his classes Thursday, which meant today was Friday. I was ashamed of my self since the only reason I remembered what today was because of the Hydreigon attack. I discovered that my last period was with some teacher named Steven Stone. I also discovered that I shared this period with Ruby. I was one of the first few into the classroom, so I went ahead and chose my seat.

It didn't take long for the other students to arrive, Ruby being the first. He chose a seat next to me, probably because I was the only face that he recognized. Then some other girl came up and claimed the seat next to Ruby. She smiled at him and turned to me. Apparently, Ruby had just referred to me as a 'friend', despite the fact I hardly knew ANYTHING about him.

"Hi I'm Sapphire." She said, sticking her hand out towards me

"Uh, Green." I said, taking her hand and instantly regretted EVER meeting Ruby. I didn't really try to associate with that many people, and it didn't seem like that would be possible with the friends I have. It was then that our teacher walked in.

The man who took the seat at the desk had steel-blue eyes, with steel grey hair. He smiled at the class and set a briefcase down. He walked around the desk and sat on it.

"Now listen, I don't want any of you who are attending this class for the first time to think of me as one of the Headmistress' closest subordinates who can very easily get you expelled, I want you to think of me as a sort of friend. I'm here to teach you about steel types, along with evolutionary stone, and even some legends of pokémon associated with stones." He announced. Ok, I was sitting in a class focus on ROCKS?! I needed to find a way out of this classroom. I looked over to Ruby and saw that his eyes had glazed over. I had completely zoned out and realized a little too late that Steven was still talking, and I had missed it. I turned back around and heard him say something very interesting. Apparently he had been talking about it for awhile, and I had missed most of it.

"...And that is why I'm researching Mega Evolution." He finished. What the hell was mega evolution?! Now I wished that I had paid more attention. It sounded like it was really cool. Undoubtedly he would teach us more about it, but what really made me feel embarrassed was that he sprung a quiz on us! It was simple, we were just supposed to write down a list of Pokémon which were capable of Mega Evolution. There were about 16 spaces, I was guessing that he had talked about Mega Evolution in his last class. Unfortunately I had missed that class, and hadn't paid attention at all this period. I decided to just guess on the answers.

Even if I failed the test, I knew I wouldn't be the only one. Ruby hadn't been here last class either. Even if he did pay attention, I was pretty sure Steven hadn't repeated the whole group of Pokémon. I was surprised to see Ruby be one of the first up and turning his test in. He sat back in his chair for the remainder of the class, apparently nobody knew what the Pokémon capable of M.E were. That test took all class period! Once the bell rang I was relieved. I had walked up to the desk to turn in the test. Something struck me before I left, and I turned to face the teacher.

"Sir, did you ever give out a list of Mega Evolution capable Pokémon, or recap them?" I asked

"Nope." He responded simply and looked up at me. "Green, I believe that the bell has rang, so you can kindly go back to your dorm. It would be wise for you to get some sleep, so that way you can stay awake longer for your weekend. It would be a shame to sleep through the whole thing." He instructed me, then shooed me away from the desk. Later that night I was laying beside Red, who had already gone to bed. Why could he never just be able to stay awake long enough to enjoy the longest period of time we got with each other. Well, we would have the whole weekend. Then my Pokénav rang. Anyone who didn't have Pokégear had received a Pokénav. I picked it up and felt my eyes widen when I saw the caller.

"Blue? How the hell did she get my number?!" I asked myself. Her name wasn't registered, but I recognized the number. I just shrugged the thought aside and answered.

"Blue, what do you want?" I yawned

"I was wondering if you and some of your new friends could come visit me at work. I want to meet the people my brother associates himself with." She informed me. She always sounded so peppy! I guess it couldn't hurt to visit her...

"Alright, ill see what we can do." I answered, anything to get her to let me sleep.

"Alright, ill be expecting you around three in the afternoon!" She said and hung up. Well, at least she had good timing. I looked at the Pokénav and decided to at least inform somebody about our plans. I texted Crystal and sent one message to her.

"**Crystal, get the group together for me tomorrow, we're going to meet my sister in the city."** I powered down the device before she could respond. I fell asleep with a small smirk on my face. I felt as though this year would be quite, interesting...

* * *

**Ok, plz don't be mad at me for making this chapter short. I fell asleep at my computer at 10 pm, and woke back up at 1pm, so I had rushed to finish this chapter. We see Blue tomorrow, see what happens when Silver gets pissed, and find out if Black is OK or not! Remember, review, ALWAYS review. LUV YA FANS!**


	8. Plans for the weekend

**Wow, has it really been eight chapters already? I'm impressed with myself, and you guys for actually reading and reviewing. It just means so much to me. So, as always, I hope you enjoy the chapter. One more thing, tell me what your favorite part from the story is so far!**

* * *

Green POV:

Something felt weird. Something was pressing on me, on my lips. I opened my eyes with EXTREME difficulty. The first thing I saw were the crimson eyes of my lover. It took me a moment to realize that he was kissing me. It felt so nice, his lips were surprisingly soft. I just shut my eyes and enjoyed the feeling. It ended all too so though. I felt Red move from his position.

"Your awake now." He said

"Just because I'm awake doesn't mean you have to stop." I complained. We had made love before, but we never seemed to have any fun like that anymore. It made me feel upset, hurt, and insulted. I opened my eyes and glared at him. He just looked at me with that expressionless face of his. He got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. I got up and went to the kitchen, and saw that it was 10:00 am. Not bad, I still had a few hours before we were due to meet Blue. I heard the water turn on. Red always started his mornings by taking a shower. It was more often than not followed by him disappearing to Arceus knows where! My morning had started off bad, I wasn't going to let my boyfriend disappear and make it worse. At least, not before I had a little 'fun' with him. I went into the bedroom and stopped in front of the bathroom door.

I opened the door very carefully. The room was already steamed up from the water. I smiled seeing Red through the shower door. I couldn't believe how grateful I had become for those see-through showers. I quickly and oh so quietly removed my own clothes. I stepped closer to the shower and opened the door. Seeing the look on Red's face was priceless! I always enjoyed messing with him, but right now, I just wanted to savor this moment with him. Considering that weekends might be the only time we would get to do this that is.

"G-Green..." Red stuttered

I walked into the shower and pressed my finger to his lips. "Shut up, this probably be one of the precious few times we have to do this. I want it too last as long as possible." I whispered into his ear. I stepped back and smile at the blushing boy. It wasn't often that Red showed people what he was feeling or thinking, nut now it was quite obvious. I was going to have fun with Red, and he couldn't stop me.

I caught his lips with mine. The feeling was sensational! Feeling our two bodies rub against each other in the hot water. I could feel my erection growing the more we pushed against each other. Red would moan into the kiss occasionally, which was ok, it was his next actions that sent shivers down my spine. He started to rub his hands up and down my back, grabbing a hold of my ass when his hands went far enough. Ever time he did that it just drove me crazy. I felt his tongue push against my lips, begging for entrance. Honestly, I had expected him to do that before the ass grabbing. Still, I allowed him to explore my mouth. Our tongues danced in a battle for supremacy. I was quite satisfied when Red finally gave up. Toying with him was the absolute best! Unfortunately, he decided to take matters into his own hands eventually.

I felt his hands leave my back and start going down my chest. He broke the kiss and went down to my neck, at first biting and sucking it, to mark his territory I assume. Then he started trailing kisses down my neck to my nipple. He started to suck on it while tweaking the other with his free hand. I moaned in total ecstasy as he toyed with me as a Meowth toys with a ball of yarn. I guess I deserved this, for messing with him so much. I could feel myself coming close to climax. Red always knew just what to do in order for me to cum quickly when he wasn't up for actual sex, and that was just what he was doing now. I felt his warm hands warp around both of our cocks, and pump them both.

I moaned, but was cut off when Red smashed his lips against mine. This heated embrace was wonderful. Full of passion and love, this was how these moments went by for us. I could see lust in Red's eyes. I knew that this would end soon, so I decided to make it as much fun as I could. I swirled my tongue around his, letting my hands roam to his back side and grab a tight hold on it. The moaning that I received made it that much more special. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I could feel the familiar sensation of when I was about to release. I had to pull away from the kiss, for only a moment...

"R-Red, I'm gonna cu-" I was cut short by Red's moan as he finally came. Hearing Red and feeling his seed fall over my own cock sent me over the edge. I came shortly after he did. I can honestly say that I've never been happier. I looked up to Red and smiled, "Want to have another go?" I asked nonchalantly

"Green, I'm not sure if you noticed or not, but the water is as cold as a Dewgon's ass." He deadpanned. After a moment I realized that he was right. In the course of actions, I had failed to realize that the water had gotten VERY cold. I jumped out shivering and turned to him

"Maybe, we should get out then." I said. He rolled his eyes at me.

"And remember, we still have to meet up with your sister." He said as he wrapped himself in a towel. We both began to get dressed. I was still blushing even after we had left the dorm...

* * *

Silver POV:

Crystal had called me to come meet her outside of the school. Apparently our small little group would be going to meet Green's sister. I dint really mind that. Blue was one of the few people I enjoyed being around. I was on my way to meet her, when I heard a sort of bark behind me. I turned around to see some kind of red and black fox standing on its hind legs. It seemed to be looking for someone or something. It spotted me and ran off. Now, I was a curious boy at heart, so naturally I gave chase to the fox. When I got to the corridor it had ran down, all I could see was a Skitty snoozing peacefully. I went up and down that corridor, looking for any clue as to where the fox had gone. It was no Pokémon I had ever seen, and I wanted to see just how powerful it was.

I kept walking, I knew that Crystal would chew my head off if I was late. I was pretty pissed when I got stopped by some self-proclaimed 'ace trainer'. I had said no at first. I thought that would be the end of it, but the bitch kept bothering me about battling me. I continuously told him no, no, no, no, yet he WOULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE! I turned around and promptly yelled at him with all my fury

"Listen, I've got somewhere to be! I'll give you one more chance before things get ugly. Turn around and go home, or I'll personally kick your ass all the way back to your dorm! Goodbye!" I yelled. That SHOULD have been the end of it. Then that mother fucker, that little mother tucker opened his mouth. Normally, I just ignore people like that, but this time I couldn't help myself.

"What kind of trainer are you? How did you even get here? I bet that little red's parents wouldn't approve of you running away like a scared little Torchic!" he yelled.

I felt something snap inside me. First of all, nobody ever calls me a scared little anything. Second of all, NOBODY ever says that I should be working hard to impress my fucking father. I didn't even think of him as one anymore. After what he did, I had tried to push away every thought of it when I ran away from home. This guy had the audacity to say that to me, and I wasn't going to let it slide. Oh, I would give him a fight, but not the kind he wanted. I turned around to look at him, and calmly asked.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me, I said that your family would be ashamed of you because your running like a teeny, tiny, helpless, little, girl!" He snapped. I dropped my stuff on the floor, so that way it wouldn't slow me down. Then I ran full speed at the trainer, jumped and planted my foot on his chest. He landed with a thud, after that I picked him up by his shirt collar and dragged him onto the grass. I threw him into the fountain that lay in the center.

"NOBODY talks to me about my parents." I growled. I was smiling as I walked away. That buffoon was still stumbling in the fountain, trying to recover from what had just happened. I met up with Crystal, Gold, and Lyra in the school parking lot, thankfully with no other interruptions. Now we just had to wait for the others.

* * *

Ruby POV:

It is NOT fun when you are in a rush to meet up with someone. Crystal had sent me a message saying we were going to meet Green's sister in the city. It sounded like fun, but the fact that I couldn't find the proper attire for a night out was frustrating! Feefee and Kiki were the two most stylish Pokémon I owned, and even they were having trouble helping me find the right outfit. Nana was snoozing peacefully in the corner, just minding her own business. I had emptied my drawers and the closet looking for something good to wear. At this rate, I doubted I would meet the others in time.

I heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. Sapphire was standing in the way, with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Ruby, you ready to go?" She asked me, her smile never faltering.

"No, not yet, I still need to find the right outfit." I answered with a huff. She knew how much I valued appearance. She should also have known that it takes me awhile to get ready.

"Oh come on! Look, how about we do this, pick a random clothing item, and ask someone's opinion, if they don't like it, get something new." She suggested. I swear to Arceus that she could be so dense sometimes. However, I knew she wouldn't believe me until I tried it her way. I picked something from the pile of cloths that I liked and walked outside. There was a girl with royal blue hair. She wore a white hat and a skirt. I walked up to her, completely embarrassed at what I was about to do.

"Um, excuse me, but, I was wondering. What do you think about these clothes? Would they be OK for a night in the city?" I asked timidly. She turned to face me and looked at the clothes. Either my eyes were deceiving me or she was literally lost in thought about the clothes. It made me kind of happy to see someone who enjoyed fashion as much as I did.

"Yeah, these are just perfect." She soon answered with a smile. She looked at me for a moment and spoke again. "I'm Platinum, this is my first year here." She informed me

"I'm Ruby, its my first year to." I replied. I liked this girl so far. She loved fashion, seemed polite enough, and had helped me make my decision without even really knowing me. Then my Pokénav rang. I picked it up and was greeted by Crystal's voice.

"Ruby, hurry up! Everyone else is already here, and White even woke up late!." She snapped at me. I flinched and turned to Platinum, "I'm sorry, I've got somewhere to be." I told her. She nodded, letting me know that she understood. I got there about 5 minutes after I was due. A got several dirty looks from some others. White was holding some little Skitty, it seemed larger than normal. We were about to move out when White gasped and pointed at the school. All of us turned to see Black and the green haired guy from before were walking towards us.

"I can't believe he actually came." White mumbled. I guess she had told Black about our plans and he decided to tag along. Even so, I still really wanted to know who that guy was...

* * *

Green POV:

Well, we had the whole group together now. I was about to start my car, which gramps had drove all the way here, when something dawned on me.

"Guys, there is NO way for all of us to fit in the car." I announced. After debating on it for awhile, we finally got everything settled. Gold, Red, Ruby, and I would ride in the car. Silver would ride on his Honchcrow, Sapphire would ride on her Phando. White would borrow Black's Braviary. Crystal and Lyra would ride Archy, one of the biggest Arcanine I had ever seen. There were only two other who didn't have a ride. Black, and the new guy.

"Black, N, what are you guys gonna do?" White asked them. What kind of name was N? That didn't matter, they still needed a ride, and I don't think either of them had a Pokémon big enough for both of them.

"There won't be a problem, I have a ride." N replied, then turned to the Skitty in White's arms. "Come on, I need you to carry me and Black." He said. Ok, this guy was just plain weird, he thought a Skitty could carry them?! N continued to talk to the kitten, earning several odd glances from everyone.

"Come on, I need you to turn into something bigger, please?" N asked again. Once he said that, a look of realization dawned on Black's and White's foreheads. Ok, what was going on right now. N looked at the kitten and pulled out something that looked like a poffin. The Skitty looked at it, ate it, and kept into the air. It glowed a light purple color and landed. What shocked almost everyone was the fact that when it landed, it was now a fox like humanoid.

"That's the thing I saw earlier!" Silver exclaimed when it landed.

"Its called Zoroark." N informed him, and smiled as the Pokémon took the form of a Salamanca. The two climbed onto the fake dragon and got comfortable. I looked at the two and sighed. This was going to be a long night. I hope that Blue doesn't mind the people I hang out with. Only one thought was circulating in my mind. _"Why do I have such crazy ass friends?"_

* * *

Blue POV:  
Well, Green was due in the next hour. I hoped he would make it in time. There were so many things to do and places to see. He promised to bring his friends. One thing I was looking forward to was showing them where I worked, but I would just have to wait until they got here. Everything was set for when they got here, so they wouldn't be stuck with me forever. All I could hope for was that I didn't embarrass myself...

* * *

**Did you love it, did you hate it? Tell me in the reviews! Next chapter, we see how much trouble the group can get into, and what happens when Cynthia calls N out, due to the fact that she hasn't seen him around, and no new records have been put into the system? LUV YA FANS!**


	9. Mall misadventure

**I'm back! I'm sorry for the delay, but I haven't been feeling well as of late, as some of you already know. I'm finally feeling like my old self, so without further ado, lets get on with the chapter!**

* * *

Blue POV:

Arceus almighty, they sure took their damn time getting here! Green's car had pulled up 30 minutes late, 30 FUCKING MINUTES! I was afraid that if I had kept waiting for them, I would end up fired. I walked up to view Green's little group. Wow, there were A LOT of people here. Black, White, Crystal, N, Lyra, Gold, Silver, I don't even remember the others. I had expected a SMALL group, not a fucking circus! I'm serious, that N guy was TALKING to a Salamance, that turned into some kind of humanoid, fox, thing! My brother DEFINETELY needs to think about who he keeps as friends. True, I guess I can't really complain. I invited them along with Green, so I should treat them the same way I treat Green. With the utmost respect and kindness!

... Yea, I needed a minute, I had to stop laughing before I talked to these guys. It would have been embarrassing for me.

"Welcome everyone! I'm Blue, Green's sister." I announced. Making a show of things was my talent, my gift. I also enjoy embarrassing Green. Which I do EVERY time he introduces me to somebody new.

"Blue, they already know who you are." Green mumbled. I swear, he is such a party pooper at times. No matter, I had promised fun and fun I would deliver, but first I wanted to give Green and his friends a small gift. It had taken awhile for me to decide on what to give them, and then I finally settled for gift cards and coupons for every store in the mall I worked at. I mean, who doesn't love shopping, and furthermore, who doesn't love shopping when you can knock the price down?! I was actually quite relieved to see that the girls in the group, Black, and one guy in a big white hat enjoyed the gifts. Everyone else, eh, not so much.

"Really? This was the BEST you could do?" Gold asked

"I don't always agree with the gambler, but he does have a point. These gifts kinda suck." Silver agreed

"Alright, do I need to remind you that you can use those, in ANY store you want to?" I said. I couldn't produce a new gift for the ungrateful ones of the group out of nowhere! I wasn't fucking Santa Claus, or a Delibird! These kids were going to enjoy the gifts, whether they wanted to or not. I knew Gold had a reputation of being quite the... sexually inclined male.

"You know Gold, there is a certain store in the mall you might want to take Silver to." I hinted

"What are you talking about?" Silver asked, suddenly interested. Green had told me that Silver tried to act like he didn't give two shits about anything anybody else was doing, unless it was about him. Well, the two of us knew each other well, but when he insults my gift giving, he better be ready to face the consequences. Gold seemed to catch on fast enough, which made things easier for me.

"Oh, really? What store would that be?" Gold asked

"Starts with a V, ends with '-ecret'" I said. I smiled when Gold just grabbed a worried Silver and dragged him off with a simple wave goodbye. It was good to see those two, they made such a great couple. The others went their separate ways after I told them where to meet me around lunchtime. As my guests, I would treat them quite well, it was expected. Now, back to my usual job, I get to go back to selling clothes at Buckle! Yay for me...

* * *

Silver POV:

I hate Gold, I hate Blue, I hate everything... except clothes. The one thing that makes me happy, is the one thing that Gold uses against me ALL THE TIME! He's used clothes to seduce me even. It was odd actually. He threatened to wear old, dirty clothes for a week if I didn't...fulfill his desires. It shames me to no end to say that I gave in. I like clothes, yes. Do I like Victoria's Secret? Yes. Have I shopped there before, yes. I liked the clothes there, and Gold liked what I got most of the time. The reason I didn't want to shop there with him now? Well, he had a dirty mind, and you NEVER want to take someone like that to a place like Victoria's Secret. Unfortunately, HE was the one dragging ME along. There was one thing that saved me from him. The employees there didn't mind him being in the store, until...

"Excuse me young man, what the hell are you doing?" some lady snapped at Gold, who had just decided to look through the panties to find the most revealing ones as possible. He had found them all right, and he seemed happy that they were apparently easy to remove, until he got busted.

"Just, looking." He said, looking concerned.

"I don't care about that, you come in here to start pulling out the panties and inspecting them? Trying to find something for your girlfriend to wear so you can get laid? You disgust me, get out of my store." The woman snapped. Gold was absolutely dumbfounded, even more so when two other girls came from behind him and dragged him out of the store. I watched in amusement as he thrashed about to get away. It was short lived however, when the same woman who had chewed him out turned to me and asked

"Now, what can I do for you? A girl can never over indulge, even if she had poor cleavage." She sand and started showing me all the different clothes. She mistook me for a GIRL?! I couldn't believe this, how does something like that happen? You know what, fuck it, I had two gift cards for any store with me now (thank you Gold for giving me yours) I was going to use them. Hell, I need new clothes to make it through the school year. I'm still the bad ass who does whatever the hell he likes, the fact I like shopping doesn't change that, right?

* * *

White POV:

"N, why is Zoroark jumping around changing form so much?" I asked the green haired man. The humanoid fox had been hoping around repeatedly turning into other Pokémon. The transformations were weird, from Gigalith to Crobat, and Totodile to Walrein.

"She likes to freak people out by changing form into all manner of things." He replied. At that point Zoroark transformed into a Suicune. Some French, purple haired lady stepped out of a liquor store, as she was the illusion dog jumped in front of her, afterwards she turned around and gave the liquor to some random person. She was mumbling something about getting back to Hearthome City and going into rehab for her drinking. It was funny to watch people freak out at the legendary Pokémon jumping around.

I had decided to stay close to Black and N, for the simple reason that I didn't want a certain incident to repeat itself. I knew that Hydreigon was unlikely to return here, but better safe than sorry. It had been going well, until Black ran into a candy store. I ran in after him, and after awhile I gave up and went back out. I couldn't believe that I had lost both of the two! I had to find at least Black, I needed to hurry and find him, fast. I ran, calling out Black's name. I hadn't been paying attention and literally ran into some guy with white hair.

"Ow!" I yelped as I landed on my ass.

"Are you ok?" He asked me, he had a Magnezone with him, and they seemed genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

The man helped me up, it was then I became aware of the fact that he had several magnemite with him. About four of the little things were floating beside me. They were cute, but something about the way they were looking at me kinda creeper me out.

"You seem to be looking for something." The man asked

"Yeah, I lost my brother." I told him.

"I could help you find him if you want?" He asked, then went on to introduce himself, "Oh where are my manners, my name is Zero."

"Wow, thank you, he kinda looks like, this." I said, showing Zero a picture of the two of us. I know, maybe showing a random stranger isn't the best idea, but I needed help.

Zero took a look at the picture and turned to his Magnezone, apparently giving a description. The large magnet Pokémon looked at its pre-evolutions, doing what seemed to be giving commands. The five of them dispersed, going to search for Black.

"Wow, do they all listen to you?" I asked him

"Magnezone is the only one of them that's actually mine, the Magnemite just listen to it." He informed me. "Is there any way I can help you find your brother?" He offered

"Yeah, that would be nice, but, what about the Magnemite?" I asked

"Even with all of them searching, it may take awhile, we can find him faster if we look as well." He told me. I guess it made sense, we could cover more ground like that. I just hoped that I could find Black before anything bad happened to him. The one thing I didn't know was that N and Black had just met a certain blonde, someone who could very effectively remove N from getting close to Black...

* * *

**hello, I'm back, again. I had to go to the hospital about halfway through the chapter. I forgot about the story for awhile but now I'm back. I know I said N and Cynthia would interact in this chapter, but I decided to put that in next chapter, along with a special** **performance. What did you think about Zero's nice side? Or do you think he has ulterior motives? What did you think of the cameo of Fantina? She will be back for next chapter as well, please review**


	10. Bits

**Now that I'm back, I hope to never take that long to upload a chapter ever again. In this chapter, Black and N meet Cynthia, Fantina reveals something about Silver's past, and Gold and Silver put up a romantic performance as a duet, better strap on, cause this chapter is gonna get weird.**

* * *

Black POV:

I wish we hadn't lost White. I wish I hadn't ran into that store for a freaking bag of smarties, but their soooo good! If we hadn't lost her, we may have been able to meet up with Blue and the others like we were supposed to, maybe we wouldn't have gotten stopped by some flying magnets, I forget what they were called. Most of all, however, if we hadn't lost White, we might not have ran into Cynthia. All the problems we had to deal with were worth it when we saw quite the duet later that day. Let me back up a bit. Quite honestly, we ran into Cynthia first, got stopped by the Magnemites, I think that's what their called, I never remember, and then we ran into the meeting problems. First, we have to go to the Cynthia bit.

**The Cynthia Bit**

Running into Cynthia was possibly the worst thing that happened today. We had been searching for White when it happened. She had come out of nowhere, well, to be honest, I had ran into her from out of nowhere. Now, let me tell you, being the head mistress, I knew she would be worried about any kid who had gone through something traumatizing, namely my encounter with a bloodthirsty dragon type. What I didn't expect was for her to get mad at me!

"Black?! What are you doing here? Your injured!" she growled. I was thankful for her concern, and a bit confused

"How do you know about that?" I asked.

"I'm the headmistress, its my job to know when a student is attacked, I wouldn't have this job if I didn't keep tabs on things like that." She said

"You shouldn't have that job because things like that should never even happen." I heard N mutter while he was walking up to us. Unfortunately, Cynthia heard him just as clearly. We could've escaped then if he hadn't said that.

"I'm sorry, who exactly are you, and why do you feel the need to bash me ability to care for my students?" She asked

"I'm Black's boyfriend, the guy who spent the whole day by Black's side after he was put in the infirmary. You know, after the attack that left him with a horribly injured arm." he snapped. Why, why did things have to be SO difficult?! These two were going at each other's throats, and I was going to be shocked if somebody didn't end up dead.

"I'm sorry, tell me who you are again?" Cynthia asked, why was she so insistent on finding out who N was?

"My name is N. Black is the most important thing to me, and YOU let him get hurt. I could never forgive someone, least of all a blonde bimbo like you, for letting Black get hurt." N hissed. Sweet mother of Arceus! Please tell me N did NOT just call Cynthia a blonde bimbo?!

The champion seemed absolutely shocked. She just stared at him open mouthed. As far as I knew, nobody had ever talked about her like that. N was completely crossing the line here! He could get kicked out of the school for this. It was then, at that moment I thought about something that shook me to my very core. What if he HADN'T even signed up for the school? Arceus help me, please, please, let him have signed up.

"N? N, hmm, that name doesn't ring a bell. As far as I know, there haven't been any students who have signed up with that name." Cynthia retaliated. Those words gave me a heart attack. I'm serious, I blacked out after she said that. The last thing I saw was the floor rushing to meet me. Now, later when I woke up, I would find myself witnessing quite the duet cabaret performance. In order to get the whole story, I had to get White to tell me the Magnezone bit.

**The Magnezone Bit (Told from the view of White)**

Zero and I had been looking around for Black and N for awhile. No sign of them yet, and the Magnet Pokemon hadn't returned with any news. It turns out that if we had just walked towards the way we had come from, we would've found Black passed out with N and Cynthia. We were still looking for Black when we ran into Blue. Me, being the desperate, paranoid sister that I am, I hailed her down.

"Blue! Blue, have you seen Black anywhere, me and Zero have been looking for him and N." I said. Then, out of the corner of the eye, I saw Zero react to the name in a way I hadn't expected. His eyes widened and he turned around and got on his phone. I don't know who he was talking to, but it seemed important. I turned back to Blue to finish the talk.

"So, have you seen Black or not?" I asked again.

"No, but now that I have you here, I've got these reservations for a cabaret place that opened a little bit away from the mall for the group. I need to find everyone else and let them know where it is." She announced.

"Oh wow, I've heard that cabaret bars are awesome." I exclaimed

"I know, the only thing better than dinner, is dinner most often accompanied by song and dance by another person." She agreed. Honestly, cabaret is fun, but its a little boring. I enjoy the song and dance, but that's it, and sometimes the performers don't show. I just was highly doubtful about how much fun this was going to be

"So, why are you looking for Black?" Blue asked me.

"I lost him a little while ago, and I don't want to stay away from him for very long." I said

"You sound like your his mom not his sister." Blue said. Then she stopped, and pointed at some lady running by with a mismagius, she seemed very frantic. She kept mumbling about how she needed to get a new act. I had no idea that this lady was actually the owner of that cabaret bar Blue was talking about, and she would indeed find quite an interesting act. That part isn't until later though. Now, after this exchange, I swear to Arceus, this is what happened afterwards.

Some loud beeping sound was heard. After that, Magnezone charged forward with the Magnemites carrying a boy. Then I realized that they were carrying Black, and following right behind them were N and, CYNTHIA?! I knew that she had a reputation of being protective of her students, but she was just chasing after them, AND shoving N out of her way. What shocked me even more was the crash collision between that whole group with two other boys, not just any two, Gold and Silver. Apparently, Silver had already been in a pissy mood. The whole mess was just too sad to watch. All of them were yelling at each other, N and Cynthia were the worst.

Cynthia started barking at him about calling her a bimbo. The first thing I thought was "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU N?!". Thankfully, Blue somehow brought peace. To this day I don't remember what she said, but it made everyone shut up faster than a shy Cloyster. Thankfully, Cynthia left, but I swore I heard her mumble something about checking about N in the school records. No good can come of this. Ultimately, I found Black, Zero had disappeared, and soon after, so did the magnet Pokémon. I noticed that Silver was in a worse mood than usual. He refused to talk about it. I actually wouldn't even find out why he was so mad until a few days later. Gold told me what had happened, and to this day, we refer to it as The Baby Bit.

**The Baby Bit (Gold POV)**

Silver had made me carry all the bags full of clothes he had bought. It was so heavy, I felt as though my arms would fall off. We had stopped at the food court to get something to eat. While we were eating, I noticed that there were little kids almost everywhere. They were actually pretty cute. I had always wanted kids, but Silver seemed to hate them. His reactions always suggested that. I loved him, but there were times I wished that he would share interests in.

"You know, Silver..." I started

"Yes?" He asked, sounding not at all interested.

"I've been thinking.." I continued

"Always a dangerous pastime for you." He said, taking a sip of his soda.

"Well, we've been together a long time, and..." I kept on

"Gold, do you have a point here?" He asked, looking at some of the clothes he bought, gave himself a nod of approval, and took another sip of his soda.

"I want to have a kid." I blurted. He not only spit out what was in his mouth, he also dropped the cup he was holding. I could tell something bad was about to happen. Silver had his look of unbridled fury on his face.

"What the hell would compel you to drop a bombshell like that?!" he snapped at me.

"Bombshell? I've told you this like five times!" I countered

"Well, either way, why do you keep wanting me to give you one. I'm a BOY, I can't get pregnant!" he yelled at me.

"You don't have to, we could adopt one." I informed him

He rolled his eyes and face palmed, "Gold, I'm not fighting with you here." he hissed

"Why the fuck not?!" I asked

"Because people are watching us." he hissed again. He then went walking away. I wasn't going to let him get away that easily. I went running after him, not forgetting the bags. It was then that the craziest shit happened. This magnezone followed by a group of Magnemites carrying Black, followed by N and Cynthia, came and ran into us. We them proceeded to enter a screaming contest I guess. Jesus, Cynthia can sound like a banshee, I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen because of this. Blue came and got everything settled down. It was nice to know how she could get people to calm down so easily. After Cynthia left, Blue told us about this cabaret, whatever the tuck that is, bar that we would be eating dinner at later. It sounded nice, what was even better was being able to perform on stage, even if nobody knew it was me. And it was worth it to see Silver in a dress. Which, reminds me, we have finally arrived, at the Cabaret bit.

**The Cabaret Bit (Gold POV)**

Now, to fully understand this part. We need to go to about twenty minutes AFTER the whole Baby Bit. Silver and I had been walking, I was trying to get him to talk to me. He apparently didn't want to. He kept changing his direction if I ever got in front of him. Silver and I have had our fights before, but this was obviously the worst. There was one point that we actually did talk to each other, and that was when we met Fantina.

She had just been pacing around, mumbling about finding a new act. She glanced up and noticed us, her face lit up like a Christmas tree. She charged forward and gave Silver a big hug

"Oh Argent, how good it is to see you again!" She called. Ok, I was pretty sure that Argent literally translated to Silver, so I guess it was a pretty good nickname. I was also aware that Fantina was from Sinnoh, so how did she know Silver?

"Fantina, it has been too long." He said, hugging her back. I had never seen Silver act like that with ANYBODY! how come he was all huggy with this woman?

"Gold, this is Fantina, I met her during my days as a..." He started

I was about to try and guess when Fantina cut me off. What she told me was absolutely shocking

"One of the Best Cabaret Stars EVER! This child was magnifique!" she cried, "Oh Argent, darling I need your help. I just opened a cabaret bar in town and my first act cancelled on me. I need you to perform with your angelic voice." She pleaded. Ok, Argent and Cabaret, those were two weird words, why I was focusing on this I don't know, but what really caught me off guard was that shocking revelation.

"Fantina, I really can't do it." Silver replied

"Oh, ok, I understand..." She sighed, seeming genuinely disappointed.

"Wait, He can make the time." I announced

"Gold!" He hissed

"Really?" Fantina asked

"Yes, he and I can perform a duet." I said

"That could very much work." She sighed dreamily.

"Um..." Silver started

"Yes, but NOBODY can know that its us performing." I clarified

"But of course. The show begins at eight, please don't be late." She said, and ran off. How does she run in that dress?

"Gold why did you do that?!" Silver barked at me

"To make it up to you. I'm sorry for dropping that bombshell." I said, using his terminology from earlier. I really wanted to see him happy, and he really does have a voice that sounds like honey in sound form. Ok, that was pretty bad, but nevertheless, I wanted silver to be happy. So, I could only hope that doing this would make him happy, oh that is what I so desperately hoped for...

* * *

**Well, did you like it? I tried to pull a How I Met Your Mother by intertwining all those stories. Next chapter, we see Gold and Silver's actually performance. And ten points to whoever can guess the movie scene I use next chapter. Cynthia and N are going to kill each other, not literally, but some bad things are going to go down between the two. Please review, they help the story**


	11. La Seine

**Well, here we are, chapter eleven. I will say, the Titanic movie scene was a good idea. I have decided to go with a scene from a movie that I just watched recently, however. I'll go ahead and say, its a scene from a movie called A Monster In Paris. Its animated, and it actually wasn't that bad. The song is called La Seine, and to me, it made this scene more romantic to hear it while typing and/or reading **

* * *

Silver POV:

I cannot believe Gold had just forced me into performing at that place! I hadn't done a cabaret performance in quite some time. I didn't hate it, it was just that I wanted to see what else there was for me to do in the world. Then again, I guess it would be ok, just one more show. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad. There was one song I had already decided on, I was pretty good at singing this one in particular. The song was extremely romantic. I like romantic things and gestures, despite what others think about me. I had enjoyed having part of my history kept a secret from everyone, especially Gold. And yet, somehow he had roped me into performing. I was still pretty mad at him for that little scene he had caused earlier, but Fantina was someone who was close to me. I couldn't just blow her off like that. I actually didn't gave that big of a problem with performing, I had a problem with the fact that Gold was insistent on performing with me.

"Just let me go on stage with you?!" He pleaded. The sun had set by now and the cabaret bar had opened, as far as I knew, almost every seat had been filled. I was nervous enough as it is, the last thing I needed was Gold adding to that.

"Gold, unless you can sing, or play an instrument, you AREN'T going to perform with me!" I hissed.

"I CAN sing, that's what I'm trying to say!" He countered. To be honest, he really could sing. His voice was like honey. On top of that, he could play almost any instrument, I just wanted him to stay away from the stage. I was about to snap at him when I heard a knock at my dressing room door. I opened it to find Fantina standing there. She smiled at me and gave me a small hug.

"Oh, Silver, there are some people who wanted to see you up front." She told me once she had released me. She then sauntered off.

I turned around to face Gold, "I'm going to see who she was talking about. Do not make a sound." I instructed. I had been looking forward to performing this time. I had even put on the same outfit I had worn back when I was a full time cabaret performer. It was a white dress, tailored to have what looked like Togekiss wings on the shoulders. I remembered a time when people kept mistaking me for a girl. So I went along with the dress and even gave myself a name for when I was performing, Lucille. Isn't that an attractive name? I mostly came up with that so no one would ever be able to call me out by name. My good memories were destroyed when I saw who my visitors were

"Oh my god, it is Silver!" Blue exclaimed when she made eye contact with me. I wanted to scream, EVERYONE was here, Black was knocked out and slung over N's shoulder. I could see all of them desperately trying to contain laughter and their comments.

"No, no, its Lucille!" White clarified

"Oh god, no! Fantina told you my stage name?!" I cried

"Yep, she told us EVERYTHING. Don't worry Silvy, your secret is same with us. Just go out and put up a good show." Blue encouraged.

"Thanks for that. You guys are sitting up in the upper area right?" I asked. Blue nodded, I guess that was one good thing. At least they wouldn't be able to blow my cover and let everyone know my real name.

"Alright, go ahead and sit down, the show will be starting soon." I said. We went our separate ways. I was mumbling about how I never should've come along when I heard a guitar playing from my dressing room.

"Gold, what did I tell you about-?!" I started as I ran into the room. I was utterly shocked to see Fantina sitting in front of Gold and clapping her hands. She turned to me and smiled, then she came at me with open arms

"Oh Silver! This young man is a master on the guitar! He would be wonderful performing with you! His music and your singing will make cabaret history!" She yelled to the heavens ran for the door. She was mumbling something about telling the other musicians.

"Fantina, I really don't think that he needs to be included." I tried to convince her to take Gold off of the show. She just pushed me aside and ran down the hall. I slowly turned to Gold and grit my teeth

"What part about don't make a sound did you not understand?" I asked him. He responded by strumming quite the heavenly tune on the guitar. Well if it ain't peach pie Saturday, fuck my life.

Fantina came in a few moments later and told me to go ahead onto the stage. I stared at the small sliver of light coming through the gap in the curtains. I could see everyone who was attending, the place was packed. I had to put on a good show or else my reputation as a performer would be ruined. I heard Fantina start to give me my big intro. It was then that I realized that Gold was standing behind me, and dressed quite well at that. I suspected that the Hearthome city gym leader had helped him pick out the clothes.

"Gold, you have to get off the stage." I said. I heard Fantina bringing her introduction to a close, so I then tried to push against Gold, who was surprisingly strong (that or I was surprisingly weak) "Gold, MOVE!" I pleaded. Then the curtains parted, and I heard several gasps from the crowd. I also felt the gaze of my friends as they recognized Gold's face. This was so embarrassing! I needed to come up with a way to work out of this. Then I decided to take a chance with this next story

"Hello! Welcome, its so good to see you all out here tonight. We are delighted to introduce a new up and coming talent. The master of the guitar all the way from, Johto. Monsieur Pyrite!" I announced. I felt Gold look at me like I was crazy, but when I heard some people talking about whether this guy would be good or not, I decided to just keep going with the show.

"Go on, sit with the bad, you'll be fine." I told him, gesturing to three people on a balcony, one with a tuba, another with some sort of weird drum, and the last one with a violin. He walked over to the stairs leading to the balcony, and bumbled into the archway because of the guitar. He then turned to his side and tried to squeeze through and produced the worst possible screeching sound by doing so. I could actually see Zoroark's eyes roll back into its head and fall backwards. I looked to the crowd nervously. Well, its now or never...

Gold started strumming the guitar and to everyone's surprise, produced a tune so heavenly that it caught everyone's eye. The musicians themselves were surprised, and I was actually quite impressed. I finally was ready to sing, so that exactly what I started to do. I had already decided on a song, one of my favorites, it sounded romantic to me. Now all I could hope for was that I don't screw this up.

"She's resplendent. So confident. La Seine, La Seine, La Seine. I realize, I'm hypnotized." I sand

"La Seine, La Seine, La Seine." gold and I sang together. How did he know the song? I couldn't focus on that, I just had to keep singing

"I hear the moon, singing a tune. La Seine, La Seine, La Seine. Is she divine? Is it the wine? La Seine, La Seine, La Seine." Gold and I were seeing in unison now. It actually seemed to sound better that way. The music was live and upbeat, making the song just the same. I began to sing once again, feeling jovial for once in my life.

"I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why, that's how we are, La Seine and I. I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why, that's how we are, La Seine and I." Once again in perfect unison, Gold and I sang. What happened next shocked me, he jumped from the balcony onto the stage, and actually sang the right words to the song

"I feel alive, when I'm beside. La Seine, La Seine, La Seine. From this angle, like an angel. La Seine, La Seine, La Seine." He sang. His voice was so sweet and smooth, it was magical.

We sang together again, dancing with each other as if we were the only two there, " I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why, that's how we are, La Seine and I. I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why, that's how we are, La Seine and I." now, I can't tell if what happened next was real, or if I imagined it, but Gold and I literally became the only two people, we were standing on a bridge. We just kept singing and dancing.

"Upon the bridge..." I sang

"My heart does beat." Gold picked up

"Between the waves.." I continued

"We will be saved..." He sang

"The air we breathe..." It was drawing to a close

"Can you believe?" He continued

"Learn to forgive, upon the bridge..." We sang together. What happened next had to have been my imagination. We flew up from the bridge and danced in the sky, looking into each others eyes, it was pure bliss. I pictured Gold and I dancing atop the prism tower, with fireworks going off behind us. Bringing the song to its end.

"That's how we are, La Seine and I. That's how we are, La Seine and I. That's how we are, La Seine and I. That's how we are, La Seine and I." On the last part, my mind put me back in reality and we finished the dance. The applause we received was great. I noticed that Black was awake and cheering. It made me feel, good to receive this positive attention. I then looked into Gold's eyes and realized why I had fallen in love with him. His charisma, his looks, his voice, his talent. Everything about him was special, and he had chosen me. The person who deserved him the least. He cared about me, and that was what mattered. I love Gold, and this was the reason why. He is always willing to help me and would do anything for me. The one thing I wish I had known that night , was the fact that someone who would turn my love life on its head was in there that night...

* * *

**I bet some of you guys were disappointed with this whole scene. I'm sorry. Its better if you listen to the song while you read it. The movie was sweet to me, and I thought that this scene had the best potential to be romantic. But tell me what you think. Bye bye**


	12. Ghetsis' legendary hunt

**Sorry for not updating in awhile, I've been working on another story. In this chapter, we expand on plot. This is all seen from Ghetsis' point of view. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ghetsis POV:

I couldn't believe it! After everything I had done, all that I funded! Building submarines to explore deep underwater trenches, exploring the depths of forests, sending drones into the stratosphere, investigating mountains with unusual storms, making heat resistant drones to explore volcanoes. I even funded shuttle launches to explore the depths of space! All of this shit, and I still had nothing to show for it! Why were they so difficult to capture, to control?! N had managed to control that damn dragon! Why couldn't I even find just ONE legendary Pokémon?! I was about ready to explode when Colress approached me.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him, still seething

"Sir, Zero just informed me. Commanders Saturn, Mars, and Jupiter spotted the Eon duo."

That made my pulse quicken, the first sign of any legendary as of yet. "Where, where did they see them?" I asked hastily

"Around a group of islands in the south. They reported that the two returned to the largest island every night. They suspected that their nest is there. They've tried to capture the two several times. Apparently, they have only come close to catching Latias, but whenever they are about to, Latios swoops in and knocks them out." He continued

"Understandable, in the books I've read, its spoke of Latios protecting Latias because she is presumably his sister." I mused. Still, even with Latios' interference, it would be easy to capture the two. If what that ancient book said, Latios would try to protect Latias however he could. If they could capture the younger of the Eon duo, then older, the protector, would be simple to catch

"Lord Ghetsis, what are your orders." Colress asked me.

"What do you think? Continue the pursuit of the duo, they cannot be allowed to escape." I said

"Yes sir." He said, then departed to contact the galactic commanders.

"Why are you so fascinated with the legendary Pokémon?" I heard someone ask behind me. I turned to face Ariana, one of Team Rockets former executives. She was one of the most reliable allies I had, though her constant questioning annoyed me to no end. It was true, for the past few weeks I had been doing extensive research into the legendries. Trying to pinpoint where they could be hiding. Why was I doing this? The answer was simple

"Recently, I discovered some ancient plates, on them were messages written in Unown ruins. Once I had translated all the plates, I learned something, quite interesting. The scripts stated that when the legendries of the world are gathered, and their power tamed. The almighty one shall come to the one who has overcome his children, to test that person himself." I told her.

Ariana's eyes widened, "So, you've been searching for all of the legendries so that you can summon, THAT Pokémon?" She asked incredulously

"Yes, so that I may summon Arceus." I said,

"But, what good would it do you? Sure, it created this world, but what about the other legendries, what will we do with them?" She asked

"They will follow willing once I have captured Arceus. It is the Alpha, the creator, they cannot defy his commands." I informed her

"But how can you be so confident that you will catch him?" she asked. Damn her and all her questions. I had thought of every possible detail. I was prepared for when the grand moment came. It would be no trouble to capture Arceus

"Right now, I have Colress and Zero working on a special kind of Pokéball, it will serve the desired purpose. With it, I will obtain full control of Arceus. Once I am in control, my army will become unstoppable." I chuckled darkly. My plans were FINALLY beginning to come together. I was well aware that there were many legendries to capture, and it would indeed take quite some time. However, with all the resources I have at my disposal, I was confident that this plan would work quite well.

Once I have the legendary Pokémon at my command, I can crush my enemies. Make the people who humiliated me pay. I could picture it now. Me standing above all of my adversaries, hearing their screams for mercy. I could watch them all burn. The child who defeated me so long ago, the freak without a human heart, and that God-damned blonde haired bitch. All of them would fall, all of them would burn. I would make sure of it...

* * *

**Sorry for the sortie, but I finished this just tonight, I've been a bit, pre occupied with another story and school. I felt as though the plot needed to be defined a bit more, so here it is. There will NEVER be another chapter as short as this one. Plz review!**


	13. A mystery

**So, we're getting back to our heroes, but before we do that. I would like to know, would my fans enjoy a chapter where the hunt for Latios and Latias is taking place? Review and let me know, please!**

* * *

Pearl POV:

I'll admit, at first, I didn't think that I would like this school. As time passed however, I grew to like this school. The weekend had gone by smoothly and swiftly. Platinum told Diamond and I about this guy she met who had wanted her opinion on clothes. It didn't really surprise either of us, Platinum is like, the most fashionable person at this school. Her story was interesting, I guess. I never really paid attention to anything that didn't involve me, Diamond, or me and Diamond. That's getting off topic though. I was getting dressed faster than usual, some new class that almost everyone got stuck with had started, and I was in this mornings class. Most people were okay with it, because it didn't really conflict with anyone's schedules, which I found odd. Either way, once I was dressed I bolted out of the door.

The first thing that happened when I ran out was a sort of collision. Some girl with bright yellow hair landed opposite of me. Now, I have a tendency to lash out at others when things like this happen. I was about to unleash my unexplainable fury when this girl looked at me with an apologetic look. I could tell that it was genuine. It made me feel a little bit like a douche. I was ready to bash her and she was already gearing up to say sorry.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to get in your way, my name is Yellow." she said, introducing herself

"I'm Pearl." I replied, extending my hand out to her. She shook it with vigor. It was a bit odd.

"Listen, I should be apologizing to you. I should've been more careful." I said, blushing a bit.

"Oh its ok, I was in a hurry to get to a new class they had sprung on me ." Yellow said

"You have that class to? Maybe we could go together?" I suggested. I might have just met her, but she seemed pretty nice. Besides, she looked like she had a pretty good idea about how the school was set up. She might be able to help me actually FIND the classroom.

"Sure, I don't have a problem with that. We better hurry though, its going to start soon." Yellow said, taking off down the hall. I ran to catch up, not wanting to end up lost.

***only a few seconds later***

Ok, so it turns out that the classroom was farther away then we thought. Good news, we somehow got there before the teacher did. Bad news, we shortly found out exactly WHO was teaching us. I had just been talking with Yellow, when a collective gasp filled the room. I turn around and see Cynthia, our headmistress, taking her seat at the desk at the front of the room. Tell me how this is fair!? Having the head of the school as a teacher is the WORST possible thing!

"Damn, of all the people, we had to get her?" I whispered to Yellow, who giggled in response. I hadn't notice Cynthia shoot a glare at me.

"Alright everyone, this class may seem unnecessary to you-"

At that point I zoned out and turned back to Yellow, "I mean, she has to be the most brutal teacher here. Am I right?" I asked her, once again not noticing the death stares I was receiving.

"And, shouldn't she be off making sure all the other teachers are doing their damn jobs?" I asked, chuckling. Yellow was laughing as well, then her eyes filled with fear. She lifted her arm up and pointed to something behind me. I turned to stare into the green eyes of Spiritomb, who shrieked in my face. Everyone else had the sense to cover their ears before hand... not me. I had doubled over from the demonic sound, when I got back up Cynthia was looking right at me. For me, taking this class was going to be a challenge. Ya see, Cynthia actually knew me personally. I had met her several times while I was going around Sinnoh with Dia and Platinum.

"Pearl, I know that you may not be familiar with the rules here, so I will say this once. Shut the fuck up and let me teach." she said, with a small smile. That command invoked a roar of laughter from the class, which Spiritomb put an end to by shrieking again. Cynthia continued her lecture.

"Now, as I was saying. This class may seem unnecessary, but it is mandatory. In this class, we will be focusing on Legendary Pokemon." she stated. Ok, yes, I knew they were real, but what was the point of teaching us about them?! Their so rare that if you do see one, even once, it will probably be the last time for anyone, ever!

"Now, I know that most of you may believe that you will most likely ever see one of these rare creatures. And your probably eight, but there isn't any shame in knowing a few things about them." Cynthia said. She then proceeded to use the next 35 minutes telling us about various myths and legends pertaining to legendary Pokemon. I swear to god, she seemed to be trying to ram all this knowledge into us at once. I was overjoyed when the bell, finally rang, signaling the end of class. I stood up to go and I was ever so kindly called out by Cynthia

"Pearl, sit down, I dismiss you, not the bell." She called. The minute I sat back down, she dismissed the class. I was going to have a bitch fit.

"I'm sorry for how that class went." Yellow said

"Its not your fault. I guess I'm going to have to work more on my... everything." I said sarcastically. The day went by much better after that. I was heading back to my dorm when I passed by Cynthia's classroom. I overheard something very interesting.

"Watson was right to bug one of team plasma's truck, I'm surprised he didn't get caught." A voice said, it wasn't Cynthia, no, it was Clair!

"Thanks to him, we found out about Ghetsis' plan." Another voice commented, I think that was Mr. Stone

"Yes, it was an ingenious idea, our intercept teams are already on their way to the southern islands. Hopefully we can stop Ghetsis' capture team." That was Cynthia. I was interested in the conversation, until they all stopped

"Lucario? What's wrong? Someone's outside?" Cynthia said. I heard her heels clacking as she approached the door, at that point I hightailed it out of there. When I was sure that they couldn't see me, I let out the breath I had kept in since I first listened in. What had they meant by all that stuff? I needed to do a little snooping, maybe then, I could understand what they were talking about...

* * *

**hey guys, sorry for not updating, a lot of shitty things have happened to me in the last few weeks. This chapter HAD been ready to go quite awhile ago, but then my computer crashed and I had to wait to get it fixed. Please forgive me for not updating. From now on, new chapters will be up every weekend**


	14. Latios and Latias

**hey! Sorry for not updating for so long, I took a long break from FF.N to come up with some new material. I hope you enjoy chapter 14 of Pokemon Omega High.**

* * *

*Southern Islands.*

Two creatures sped by extremely quickly, scaring several smaller Pokemon. Latios and Latias kept glancing behind them, checking to see if their pursuers were still chasing them. Today had started out so peacefully, the siblings had been eating a small collection of berries they had gathered, when suddenly, three people emerged from the forest on hovering vehicles. Acting on instinct, the two fled at high speeds, to their shock, the humans were keeping up with them surprisingly well. It didn't matter, the two were determined to escape from these humans, no matter what.

Latias and Latios divided, attempting to better shake the pursuers. Latios doubled it speed, intending to draw the enemy away from its sister. The Eon Pokemon had gone far, turning to see if there was still anyone behind it. To its horror, it discovered that not one of the humans had given him chase, they had all gone after Latias! The blue dragon and psychic type turned around and flew back from where it had come from, hoping to save his sister.

**Jupiter's POV**

"Keep on it, we're getting closer!" Jupiter yelled to the commanders beside her. The plan had been formed before they had left. The three were to pursue the younger of the eon duo, until they had captured it. Once they had Latias, they would wait for the elder of the two. Once it arrived, they were to inform Zero, who was waiting in a airship not too far away. He would handle Latios' capture. So far, the plan had been running quite smoothly.

Until some uninvited guests crashed the party.

She hadn't even seen the Pidgeot until it was too late. It hit her hovercraft and knocked her off of it. She hit the ground and rolled for quite some time, adding to her injuries. She looked up to see the Pidgeot level itself, with a blue haired teen on its back. She knew good and well who it was, and cursed all her bad luck.

"Nice one Falkner!" A red haired girl said, flying by on a Swann. Skyla, the Mistralton city gym leader, and second in command of Cynthia's intercept team. Jupiter cursed to herself, Saturn and Mars had kept going, while she had been delayed. She watched in anger as the two gym leaders flew off after her comrades

She got back up and used her com link, "Zero, did you see that?" she asked

_"Of course I did. I'll find a way to delay them, you go after Latios." voice responded_

"Understood." The purple haired commander said

**Falkner POV**

That had been easier than expected, knocking Jupiter out like that. I mean, I know that I didn't literally knocked her out, but I stopped her pursuit of Latias. That alone was a point for our side. The intercept team Cynthia had made consisted of myself, Skyla, Koga, and my sweetheart Morty. Koga and Morty were setting up a trap for the other commanders, our objective was clear. Protect the Eon Pokemon, no matter what. We had to make sure Ghetsis didn't get ahold of ANY legendary Pokemon, orders straight from Cynthia herself.

Skyla and I were catching up to Mars and Saturn, just a little closer and we could nail them. We were about to hit them, when a Luster Purge forced us and the commanders to split. Latios rammed right into Swanna and knocked Skyla to the ground. The blue Eon Pokemon then turned to me. I realized at that moment that Latios not only saw the commanders as threats, but us as well! This was bad, we couldn't handle a legendary Pokemon!

While I was busy panicking on our current situation, I failed to notice the Magnezone ahead of me. It rammed into us at full speed. I went sailing about five feet forward, while my Pidgeot was forced back. As I landed I attempted to turn my body so I could land on my back. Instead, my elbow impacted the ground, and I heard a sickening crunch sound. Burning pain shot up and down my arm, it was broken, no doubt. I couldn't do anything now, it was up to the other three to protect the Eon duo.

**Mars POV**

Jupiter was out, me and Saturn were the only two left. Zero's Magnezone had taken out Faulkner, so now Skyla was after us, along with Latios. Latias was right ahead of us, but this still didn't look promising. Zero had laid out a plan for us to capture the two Pokemon, but I was skeptical as to its success. Truthfully, the intercept team only thought they were winning. That was what Zero had intended anyway. This plan required us to 'give up' on our chase. We just had to lead them towards a separate island, and we were about to hit the water... when a dragon pulse blew up Saturn's hovercraft, I watched as he fell into the water. SHIT! It was up to me to drive Latias to the destination, just a little more...

BOOM!

A shadow ball and a sludge bomb hit my hovercraft together. Lucky for me I jumped off just in time. I went underwater and surfaced seconds later, and saw some sort of ninja, and an emo looking guy in a purple scarf, that's how they looked to me anyway. I cursed several times, Cynthia's intercept team had managed to stop us from achieving our goals. It was all I could do not to smile as I thought that...

**Morty POV**

We had done it. We had kept Ghetsis' team from obtaining Latios and Latias. The blue eon Pokemon sped by, apparently understanding that we had just wanted to help the two. I watched with a smile as the two flew off. Then I noticed Falkner on the coast of the island the others had just come from. He was nursing his arm, and I knew he had broken it. I had my Gengar take me back to the island so I could make sure he was ok.

"Did we do it?" the blue haired teen asked

"Yea, those two are safe now. Are you ok?" I asked him, my voice filled with worry

"I'm fine. Come on, we need to get home." Falkner said with a small smile. I returned the smile, and the two of us, along with Skyla and Koga, used our Pokemon to return to the place that we call home.

**Zero POV**

Thanks to my spies, I learned that the intercept team had taken our bait, and left. Latios and Latias were on their way to the island I had set my trap. I just needed to wait until the two triggered my alarm. My face lit up when the lights on my ships dashboard lit up, letting me know that the Eon duo were in range.

"Alright, its Showtime." I said into my com link. The horde of Pokemon the two of them were about to encounter would put them in our grasp.

*on the island*

The two dragons were flying to what they believed would be a safer place. Latios suddenly sensed something to their right, no, it wasn't just one thing, there were several. It felt the same thing coming from the right. What were these things. The blue dragon was about to pull its sister back, when a wave of Magnemite and Magneton slammed into them, separating each other. The two were bashed about, taking damage gradually. Latios attempted to call for its sister. Then, through the wave of steel, it saw her form on the ground. Latios forced its way through the magnet Pokemon, it was almost there, almost!

The blue eon being broke free of the cluster, and flew to its sister. She was out cold. Latios attempted to lift her, but was blaster with a flash cannon from Magnezone. The damage it had accumulated while in that horde had weakened it so much, that the flash cannon ended it. The legendry's vision was getting blurry, but it was able to see four humans approaching it. It tried to call out, but it was hit by something hard. The last thing Latios saw was the humans muzzling Latias, before sinking into oblivion

* * *

**Sorry if I brought this chapter to an abrupt ending. Please forgive me! Review!**


End file.
